The Masbolle Brothers and Kel
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: What if Kel was with Nathan, Dom's equally handsome and charming older brother? Kel must decide who she likes better, Nathan or Dom. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is a random story. after Lady Knight. **

**Disclaimer: **All Pierce's.

* * *

Wandering the palace at night, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was thinking about her life. He had passed the tests for knighthood and got her shield against many doubts; she had saved Tortal from certain defeat in the war, was nearly as famous as the Lioness and was made the co-commander of the King's Own with her former knight master, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie. Right now she felt like her life couldn't get any better. Turning the corner she found herself in front of a familiar door; the door to Nathan of Masbolle rooms. She had been with Nathan since the war had finished and enjoyed every moment with him. But something was not right; his smile didn't make her stomach do flips like it did when his younger brother smiled at her. Kel had had a crush on Dom since she was a squire but knowing he would never fall for she had tried to move on. Kel moved to walk away from Nathan's room when the door opened.

"Oh hey Kel. What are you doing here my dear?" Nathan's blue eyes danced in the candle light.

"Well I decided to go for a walk and my feet brought me here." Kel was trying to think of a way to leave politely.

"Come in." Nathan moved back to allow Kel into his room. Closing the door he turned to find that Kel had hardly moved into the room and she was a lot closer than he thought she would be. Knowing that they were alone he leaned in to press his lips to Kel's. She answered by lacing her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his dark hair. Still kissing her, Nathan managed to pick her up and carry her to his bed. Gently he laid her down. Lying next to her he continued to kiss her. With some difficultly Kel removed Nathan's tunic and marvelled at his torso. She explored the muscles of his back with her hands. Nathan's kisses moved down her chin and along her neck line. His hands slide up her tunic and he drew circles on her bare stomach. Much to his surprise Kel started laughing.

"What?" he asked confused. His hands continued.

"I'm ticklish. Stop, stop." She gasped unable to control her laughter.

"No way. I can't believe the Protector of the Small has a weakness after all." Nathan continued to tickle Kel until she couldn't breathe for laughing. Slow Nathan's hands stopped tickling Kel and he returned to kissing her. They fell asleep in each others arms. Lying awake Nathan knew that he really liked Kel a lot but he knew that some day soon his mother would want him to get married and he would have to stop seeing Kel. He was also glad that no one knew about their relationship apart from his brother, who he couldn't help but tell, or that would cause uproar in the palace gossip.

* * *

Waking early even for her, Kel slipped out from Nathan's arms. Kissing his forehead she headed out the door. She wanted to get back to her rooms before someone noticed that she hadn't spent the night there. Kel was thinking about last night and how close they had come to the next step. She didn't feel that she wanted to go that far with Nathan. He was nice and all but not really the guy for her. Grabbing her glaive from her rooms she headed down to the practice courts. Finding an empty one she started her dances. Kel didn't notice that someone else had slipped in after her and was watching her.

* * *

Dom leaned against the wall out of sight. He loved to watch Kel practice. She was graceful and deadly at the same time. She was a sight of beauty with her glaive. Why did she have to fall for his brother? Many times Dom had meant to tell Kel his true feelings for her but had never picked up the courage to do so and now she was with Nathan he could never tell her. Why would she choose him when she already had Nathan? Dom knew his brother could be a player at times but he seemed pretty keen on Kel and couldn't help but tell Dom about it. Dom managed to hide his frustration on the couple but deep inside he wished that he was the one to be with Kel. He had tried harder to flirt with her more but she still brushed him with her gods damned annoying mask she wore. Try as he might he couldn't work out her true feelings about him. Talking to himself firmly he made his way towards the Lady Knight.

"Hey Kel." He called walking over to her. Kel had just finished her most complicated dance pattern. Turning at the sound of her name she saw the blue eyed sergeant walking towards her. She waved him over.

"Whats up Dom?" She asked, her stomach doing somersaults.

"Not a lot. Just wandering if you want to go for a ride after lunch?" Dom shifted his feet nervously. Whats up with him wandered Kel. He was never nervous.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Kel left to go clean up and Dom returned to his rooms feeling rather pleased with himself. He still didn't know whether she had agreed because she was being nice or there was something more. Dismissing his thoughts he gathered his gear and left for the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

Kel scrubbed herself clean and headed down to the mess hall. She squeezed between Nathan and Neal.

"So Kel," Neal jumped straight in, "have you found a man yet? You being a great war hero and everything."

Kel continued to eat her food ignoring the question but well aware of Nathan's thigh pressing against hers.

"Shut up Neal. Yuki please hit him for me." Neal glared at Kel while he received a wack from his wife.

"So Kel what are you up to today?" Nathan asks politely trying to change the conversation away from Kel's love life.

"Going for a ride with Dom after lunch." Kel glances at Nathan to see his face drop slightly. Was he jealous? He shouldn't be. Dom would never want Kel for any reason at all.

"That sounds nice." Nathan's voice sounded sad. But he would have to get over it thought Kel. They had to act like they weren't together or people would ask questions.

"Yea should be fun though your brother can be really annoying sometimes." Kel tried to make it look like she didn't feel anything for Dom.

"I should know, I have had to live with him." NAthan laughed and started to torment Neal. Kel wondered what Nathan was really thinking. She glanced down at her food trying to ignore what was being said about Neal, she wasn't in the mood. Yuki stared at her friend. Kel looked like something was bothering her but Yuki could not tell what. Something to do with the Masbolle brothers she thought. She made a note to ask Neal if he knew anything about Kel and the brothers. Coping Kel, Yuki returned to her food thinking.

* * *

Dom entered the mess hall and saw Kel and Nathan sitting very close together. His heart dropped. Seeing them together hurt a lot. Why did she have to be with his brother? That made things harder to cope with. Nathan and Dom looked so alike many people thought they were twins. Dom knew that he was just as handsome as Nathan though Nathan did have a knight title and Dom only had a Sergeant rank in the Own but surly Kel didn't judge poeple on their rank. Seeing that no one had noticed him walk in Dom quietly left the mess hall and went back to his room alone to wait for lunch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I am very sorry it has taken a long time to get this up. I have been very busy with dancing and everything.

**Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Kel went to see Lalasa just to talk but walking into her shop she not only found Yuki with the dressmaker but Alanna and Thayet as well. Great thought Kel, not I'm in for it. Kel tried to sneak out again but was caught by Alanna who was looking through the mirror at herself in a dress.

"Stop right there Kel." Kel sheepishly turned around, "since when do you come into a dress shop alone?" Alanna put her hands on her hips which didn't go well with the dress.

"Um… I was going to talk to Lalasa but I can see she's busy. I'll come back later." Kel tried again to leave but this time was ordered by Thayet to stay. Kel walked closer into the shop dragging her feet.

"So milady, what brought this about?" Lalasa asked as she pinned Thayet into another dress.

"Well it's about guys." Everyone stopped. Not once had they thought that Kel would want to be with a man. Alanna had never even wanted to get married but look at her now. She was married and had children.

"And…" Lalasa prompted. Kel sat down on the chair, sucked in a breath and started talking.

"I've been with Nathan now since the war finished."

Alanna interrupted, "The older Masbolle brother?"

"Yes that one. Like I said we've been together since the end of the war but I've never felt right with him. I mean he is nice and all but I think I may be in love with someone else." Silence responded to her words.

"Who?" asked Thayet. She adored Kel. She wanted the lady Knight to have a man who loved her because she needed someone to love.

"Nathan's younger brother, Dom."

"Oh. I see." Alanna came to sit next to her.

"Well then you need to tell Nathan what you really feel and tell Dom what you really feel."

"But we've been friends for so long and why would Dom want me when he could have any other girl in the whole court?" Kel was frustrated she wanted Dom to know so badly how she felt about him but was too chicken to tell him. She would rather face an army than Dom's rejection.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Kel he likes you. Why can't you both grow up and admit you like each other?" Alanna stood up in annoyance and went behind the screen to change.

"She's right you know. You need to tell them." Yuki looked at herself from every angle in her gown. "This looks amazing Lalasa. Thank you so much." Lalasa nodded acknowledgement.

"I'm going for a ride with Dom after lunch." Kel really didn't want to tell him then or at all for that matter.

"You will tell him then." Lalasa closed up her shop while Yuki, Thayet and Alanna continue to convince Kel to tell Nathan and Dom her true feelings for them; a conversation which went into the lunch hour.

* * *

Dom waited at the mess hall for Kel to arrive but she didn't show. Had she forgotten their plans? Hoping that Kel wouldn't do such a thing he headed down to the stables to look for her. Seeing that Hoshi was saddled and ready for a ride Dom hurried to get his own mount ready.

"Took you time didn't you?" Dom jumped as Kel came around the corner. She smiled at him; his inside started doing funny things he didn't like.

"I was looking for you in the mess hall but couldn't find you. I thought you might have forgotten our trip." He faked a hurt voice but inside he knew that it wasn't a fake inside. He had gotten worried that she might not turn up.

"Oh I was with Alanna, Yuki, Lalasa and Thayet in the dress shop talking. We lost track of time." Kel thought about what Dom would think if he knew what they had discussed.

"What were you talking about that kept you from lunch?" he asked curious about the women talking.

"Nothing much." Together they lead their horses from the stables and set off.

They raced through the forest. Kel won only just. Slowing down they came to a small clearing where there was a lake. Unsaddling the horses they lay down together and watched the clouds race above them. Dom couldn't count the number of times he had done this with the Lady Knight. They enjoyed each others company a lot. They talked about little things and everything.

Waving her hand in front of her face, Kel complained, "Boy it's hot."  
"Yea I know. Want to go for a swim?" he asked. Immediately he wished he hadn't. That was stupid, Dom mentally kicked himself. Stupid, stupid.

"That sounds like a great idea." Much to Dom's surprise she stripped off to her breast band and loincloth. Without waiting for Dom she ran to the edge of the lake and dived in. Watching her go Dom found that he adored Kel more than he thought. Yes they had done this before but not alone. Usually the rest of the company was with them. He watched as she dived in thinking that he should follow. When she didn't come up for air he started to worry. Quickly he stripped down to his loin cloth and ran to the water frantically looking for her. Under the water his vision was blurred. He couldn't see Kel anywhere. He came up to breathe when he saw her on the other side of the lake, laughing at him. Annoyed and glad that she was alright he swam over to her slowly.

"Oh come on. You scared me. After almost losing you in the war I hate it when you disappear." Kel listened to Dom talk quite shocked, this was the closest he had come to saying he cared for her more than just as a friend.

"Careful sergeant. You wouldn't want me to think you actually cared for me would you." Kel slide back into the water. She snuck up behind Dom and dunked him down.

"Right that's it." Dom and Kel play fought in the water. Laughing and choking on water they hauled themselves out of the water feeling refreshed.

"Kel, I have something to tell you." Dom was looking at the sky suddenly regretting he had said that. What was wrong with him? Why did he keep saying things he regretted?

"What's up?" Kel propped herself on her elbow.

"Um…I know about you and Nathan." That wasn't what he had originally wanted to tell her but everything at the point seemed so perfect he didn't want to ruin it.

Kel slumped back down. "Really?"

"Yea, he couldn't help but tell me. You too make a good couple." Dom wished he could say the things he really wanted to.

"Um… do you mind me being with Nathan?" Kel really wanted him to say yes but after a long silence he replied, "Nope."

"Oh." The silence continued. Dom wished he could take back what he said and was gathering the courage when Kel announced that they should get back. Glad for the change they headed back. Kel tried to make conversation but it was awkward. Dom had seemed to run out of words. He would answer as short as he could and often a one word answers. Kel began to think that he was annoyed with Kel and no longer wished to be a friend of hers.

* * *

**Sorry it is a short chapter. I don't like long ones. might change it but please review.**

**XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so third chapter here. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A week after their riding trip Kel asked, "Dom have I said something to offend you? You haven't been yourself." He had avoiding her as much as possible and it seemed to annoy him when they had to talk.

"No Kel you haven't done anything at all." Dom's voice was blank like he was trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's me alright? I am annoyed with myself happy? Now if you don't mind I would like some peace and quiet. Just leave me alone for once." With that Dom left the table a walked out of the mess hall. It took all of Kel's control to keep her face from showing any emotion. She made a rushed escape to her rooms where she broke down. Tears flew down her face. It wasn't long before there was a polite knock at the door and Yuki walked in. Seeing her friend in that state she ordered a maid to bring some food. Yuki made Kel sit on the bed and tell her what happened. Kel loaded her friend with her thoughts while the tears continued down her face. She hadn't cried since she became a page though Kel, all these tears had been built up for a long time and were triggered by what she thought was one of her good friends.

* * *

Dom knew he had said too much. But why couldn't she just leave him alone. He knew she preferred Nathan over him so why bother to talk to him anyway. Dom knew he was over reacting but nothing could stop him feeling that way. He had found out that he had loved Kel since the first time he had met her. She was amazing in so many different ways. Not only could she defend herself well, she could command an army and turn up at a ball looking like a regular court lady. His heart gave a twist when he remembered when she had been found inside Blayce's house. He thought she was gone, never to come back to him. He thought about all those times he could've told her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life but didn't. So much left unsaid. Now he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Kel would never want to talk to him ever again. He headed down to the city to drown his sorrows.

* * *

Yuki left Kel sleeping. She went to find her husband. She found Neal in the library pouring over some large book.

"Neal we need to talk." She said sitting gracefully on the other side of the desk.

"What is it my dear?" Neal asked looking at his wife. Yuki told him what Kel had told her about Dom and what he said. Silence met her words.

"Right that's it." Neal lurched out of the chair.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Yuki stood up as well.

"I'm going to kill Domitan for your information." He stalked from the room Yuki trailed after him.

"Neal you can't do that. Kel and Dom are crazy for each other can't you see that? Just talk to him please." Neal stopped suddenly. The thought of Kel and Dom together made perfect sense. They were perfect for each other. He continued walking.

"Alright I won't kill him. I'll talk to him." Yuki stopped following her husband knowing he wouldn't kill his cousin she returned to Kel's room.

* * *

Neal stopped by Raoul's room. Knocking on the door he waited for the big knight to open up.

"Queenscove, what's the occasion?" Grinned Raoul leaning on the door frame.

Neal spoke quickly, "Kel and Dom had a fight. Kel is in love with Dom but is with Nathan at the moment. Dom told her to leave him alone and Yuki found Kel _crying_ in her room. Kel never cries."

"I see and you need me because…" Raoul was shocked that Dom would do something like that to Kel. Kel was like a daughter to him and Dom was the best sergeant he had.

"I'm off to find Dom and talk to him. I was wondering if you wanted to come to. Besides someone will have to stop me when I try to throttle him." Without another word Raoul followed Neal to Dom's room. Knocking on the door they got no reply.

"You won't find him there." Wolest came around the corner.

"What do you mean we won't find him here?" Raoul asked frustrated.

"He's gone down to the city looking pretty pissed off with something or someone." Replied Wolest.

"Do you know where he went?" Neal was pretty sure that he was going to kill Dom now.

"Some place called the Dancing Dove. Don't know where it is but…" he stopped because Raoul had already pulled Neal around and headed back they way they had come. Shaking his head Wolest went back to his room hoping that someone one day would tell him what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Neal thought his arm would get torn off by the big knight.

"To the Dancing Dove." Raoul replied. He knew exactly where the pub was having spent most of his page years there. Down in the city he navigated his way through the streets of the city. Opening the doors of the familiar inn Raoul spotted Dom in the corner downing a large bottle of spirits.

"Come on Dom. Time to go home." Raoul heaved the young sergeant to his feet.

"No go away." Dom's speech was slurred from the drinks, "I want to be left alone."

"Neal help me." Despite the protest Raoul and Neal managed to get Dom back up to the palace. Taking him to his room they laid him on his bed. Dom was asleep before his head touched the pillows. He snored lightly.

"Well I guess we will have to leave yelling at him tomorrow when he has a huge headache." Raoul turned to leave.

Neal grinned wickedly, "that will be my pleasure." They left Dom in peace.

* * *

The morning came slowly for Dom. His head felt like it weighed ten times as much and it throbbed uncontrollably. Opening his eyes the light burned. Groaning he rolled over.

"Finally. You took your time sleepy head." Dom sat up with a start. Neal was sitting at his desk looking very pleased with himself.

"Bugger off. Unless you have something for my head go away." Dom glared at his cousin and lay back down.

"I do in fact." Neal gave Dom a hot mug. Taking a sip Dom spat it back out, "What did you think it would be apple juice? Drink." Neal was enjoying this, he had made the tea taste worse then usual just to annoy him. Dom finished the tea and ordered his stomach to behave. He noticed his head began to throb less. He sat up easier.

"Thanks for almost killing me."

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it by now. I want to talk."

"Shit. What ever you want to talk about tell it to someone else." Dom hauled himself off his bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he confessed to himself that he looked like crap.

"I want to talk to you about Kel." Dom's hands stopped rubbing his eyes. He stayed frozen. What had he done to Kel now?

"Look I was annoyed and tried and I took it out on Kel. I'll tell her I'm sorry. Please just piss off." He waited for the door to open and close but it didn't. Dom walked back into the bedroom to find his cousin still sitting at his desk.

"Yuki talked to Kel after you yelled at her. She found Kel crying. You hearing me? Kel was crying. Kel never cries and you made her cry." Dom stared at Neal waiting for him to yell got cha and pretend it was a joke. His cousin remained serious.

"You're joking right?" Dom slumped down on the bed. Neal shook his head.

"Tell me what's going on between you two." Dom sucked in a deep breathe.

"When we went for a ride last week I told Kel I knew about her and Nathan. She asked if I was alright with them together and I said I was."

"So why go off at her?" Neal wanted Dom to tell him what he thought was true.

"Gods Neal, are you blind. I'm in love with Kel. Have been for a long time now and seeing her with my _brother!_ It's painful. I hate seeing them together. Then she keeps asking if there is something wrong with me. Why can't she just leave me alone? She already has Nathan why bother me?"

"Dom, why haven't you done anything about this? You see her more than I do. She's your co-commander for Gods sake. Man you have to do something."

"Well if feel so inclined why don't you do something Meathead? Look I've told you whats going on now can you leave me?"

Neal got up without word a left. Dom lay on his bed thinking about life and imaging a life with and without Kel forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I love getting reviews it makes me feel happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not TP**

* * *

Kel slept late that morning. She woke to find Alanna and Yuki in her room. Kel sat up quickly as she recalled her memories of the night before.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Yuki."

"Why are you apologizing?! For crying?! I haven't seen you cry like that before Kel. It seemed to me that you needed to." Yuki picked up a tray full of food and set it down in front of Kel. She didn't realise how hungry she was until she saw the food.

"What are you going to do about Nathan and Dom?" Alanna violet eyes sparked in the morning light. It had taken all her self control and a little help from George to stop herself from killing the young sergeant.

"I didn't think I was going to do anything. Dom told me didn't want to talk to me." It pained Kel to think of the sound of Dom's voice as he said, _"Just leave me alone for once." _They had cut deeper then any other wound Kel had received.

"Fine. Be like that. But you will see that sooner or later you will have to do something about them. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Alanna strode from the room. Kel watched her hero walk away from her.

"Let her go," Yuki said as Kel tried to get up, "But she's right Kel, you need someone and you won't want to hurt anyone at all. Do something." Yuki left the room at a slower pace than Alanna. Kel sank back down in her pillows thinking about what her friends had said and what Dom had said to her the night before.

* * *

Kel was absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when there was a sharp knock at the door. Scrabbling into breeches and shirt Kel opened the door.

"My Lord Raoul wishes to see you in his rooms Lady Knight." The runner bowed, "he said it was urgent."

"Thank you." Kel left her room at a trot and made her way to her former knight master's chambers. When she arrived his door was open and Raoul was sitting at his desk.

"Kel, we've just had news of a large number of immortals along the coast. Do you want to take third company? I need Dom's squad here but will that be enough."

"Of course Raoul. Will you be coming?" Kel almost wanted the big knight to come with her; this was her first command of the King's Own by herself.

"NO you will be fine." Kel bade Raoul good bye and headed down to the stables where she found Hoshi saddled up and her men waiting for her.

"Where are we off to, mother?" asked the men as they rode out of the palace.

"A large number of immortals have been spotted down by the coast. We have to ride hard." She signalled the men into a gallop riding hard enough for the horses. That night as they camped under the stars Kel thought about Dom and how Raoul had made his squad stay behind. She thought that was funny but then she knew that Raoul knew something was up between them. That's fine with me, thought Kel. I might even ask if I can command a different company. That way Dom would never have to speak to me again.

* * *

On the third day of their ride Kel and the third company found the large group of immortals, spidrens, hunched over three women; blood was dripping from their fangs and the women lay motion less on the ground. They charged at the spidrens swords and Kel's glaive glimmering in the sun light. The spidrens turned on them and brought out weapons such as double headed axes, maces and spears. This was not was the third company and Kel had prepared for. Never before had they found Spidrens armed. This was unusual but they fought them none the less. As the leader of the party, Kel rode up to the largest Spidren and fought one. Just my luck thought Kel; this one has two double headed axes. She blocked and she thrusted against the enemy. All of Kel's focus was on her opponent she didn't see the one come at her from behind. Kel felt the blow against the back of her neck and she dropped like a stone. Kel fell from Hoshi and the horse ran. In Kel's vision everything was going black, the Spidrens moved away. Kel saw her people lying among the bodies of their fallen foes. None of them were moving. She tried to yell for someone but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Kel's head felt too heavy for her to hold any more and all she wanted to do was just sleep. Slowly she closed her eyes as her thoughts found their way onto Dom. He would never know what she truly felt for him, now that she knew she was dying alone.

* * *

At the palace Dom wandered alone. He thought about Kel and how she had gone off to become a hero once again and that he wasn't with her. That was Raoul's idea. Dom knew his knight commander knew about Kel and him so he ordered the sergeant to stay behind when Kel went off. Dom was walking through the gates of the palace when he recognised a horse galloping up the rode with no rider. Hoshi went straight past Dom. He followed the horse because he knew something was not right, Kel without Hoshi was not a usual sight. Looking around he saw that they had come to the Wild mage's rooms. Of course, Daine will be able to find out whats wrong. He knocked on the door. Daine answered almost immediately.

"Hoshi what's wrong?" She pushed past Dm and went straight to the horse. Dom didn't mind, he wanted to know why Kel wasn't with her horse. Dom shifted on his feet as he watched the Wilde Mage talk to Hoshi. He knew better than to interrupt a mage while they were working but he couldn't help but be impatient.

"Daine what is going on? What's happened to Kel?"

Daine turned to Dom, "From what Hoshi tells me she had been hit, hard. You need to get to her as fast as possible. Hoshi wants to show you the way."

"Just let me get my squad and a healer as well." Dom sprinted to his rooms ordered his squad to turn out and prepare for a hard ride. He found Neal in his rooms with Yuki.

"Neal come on. Something has happened to Kel and she needs a healer. I'm riding out right now and you have to come."

For once Neal didn't argue, he just grabbed his mage kit and saddle bags and headed out the door with Dom. After a brief stop to talk with Raoul, Dom and his squad with Neal followed Hoshi at a hard ride. Harder then they had ever rode before.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. PLease review.**

**XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Thanks for all those reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They reached the third company in two days; resting for only short amounts of time. Dom ordered his men to search the bodies for anyone alive and got Neal to set up a makeshift infirmary. He looked for Kel alone. He found her glaive covered in black blood from her foes. Picking it up her continued his search. Noticing a mass of brown hair underneath a body of a Spidren he ran over to it. Heaving the body out of the way he found Kel lying broken on the ground. Keeping back the tears he lifted her up and staggered over to Neal.

"It's her, Neal. Help me." He gasped as he set Kel down on the bed. Beside her there were a few other wounded but Kel looked the worse. Her hair was mattered with blood and there was a nasty gash along her thigh and arm. Neal pushed Dom out of the way and went to work healing her. Dom couldn't watch. He left the tent and went for a work leaving Kel in capable hands. What if she didn't wake up? She will never know his true feelings for her. Dom made his way over the creak just beyond the tress. I might as well leave forever now thought Dom, there is no way she would want me even now. He sat down on the rock and missed Neal running out of the infirmary saying that Kel had a good chance that she was going to make it.

* * *

Neal ran out of the tent, his eyes searching for Dom. "She's going to make it." He yelled, "She might pull through." He couldn't have been happier. Kel had been his best friend for so long it was hard to remember his life without her. Looking for Dom he found his cousin sitting on a rock looking depressed.

"There is a good chance Kel will make it." Neal said walking towards Dom. His cousin's head snapped up.

"Really!?" Dom knew Neal wouldn't joke about something like this but he still couldn't believe it. Kel had seemed so life less in his arms. Dom got up and went back to the tent with Neal trailing behind. Inside Dom looked at his friends. She was lying on her back her hair spread out on the pillow. She looked so helpless.

"How long before she wakes?" Dom asked Neal.

"Not sure. I'm going to send word to Raoul. I think he should know." Dom nodded. That was true. Raoul needed to know that his co-commander and ex-squire had a chance to make it.

* * *

It was a couple days later when Raoul turned up. Kel had yet to wake up and Neal was beginning to worry. He had done all he could for his friend but nothing seemed to work though her wounds were healing nicely. He would never say it aloud but he wished that Alanna was here with him. His former knight mistress had more experience on healing soldiers then he did. Hearing the horn calls for friends he went to greet the knight commander and to his delight and surprise a short red haired knight greeted him as well.

"Lady Alanna, you're here. Great my worst nightmare has come true." Alanna wasted no moment on her ex-squire she marched into the tent and began examining Kel. Raoul went to find Dom and much to Neal's surprise Nathan walked into the tent.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neal looking at Nathan in surprise.

"I'm here to see Kel of course. Surely Dom told you, we're together." He whispered the last part in Neal's ear. Alanna didn't hear she was too busy checking Kel.

"Fine. You can stay here but keep out of the way." Neal walked back to Kel and Alanna trying to ignore his cousin's stares. Alanna looked at her ex-squire.

"She will be fine. You have done a good job. Though I don't know when she will wake up. We can't move her yet." Neal nodded. He had feared as much. He let Alanna check the other patients. All were doing fine.

* * *

A week after Raoul and Alanna arrived Dom was sitting next to Kel. She had yet to awake from her coma and everyone feared the worst. Dom had tried talking to her but nothing worked. Seeing that he was alone, he whispered in Kel's ear.

"I love you Kel. Please wake up. I need you with me even if you stay with my brother. Please wake up. I am sorry." Dom bowed his head over Kel's hand. He regretted everything now. He regretted not telling her he loved her. He regretted yelling at her. But he did not regret meeting her. She was the best thing that had happened to him and she couldn't go now. She just couldn't. Kel stirred, shifting her head like she was trying to shake something off. She mumbled words Dom couldn't understand.

"Kel? Are you awake? Neal! Alanna!" Dom yelled. He sat holding Kel's hand talking to her, "Come on Kel wake up. You're nearly there."

Alanna and Neal both came at a run when they heard Dom calling. Bursting into the tent they found Dom holding Kel's hand and Kel shifting slightly; her eyes still closed.

"Neal, get me a cold wet cloth." Alanna ordered as she moved towards Kel. There was hope in her heart. If Kel was moving then there was a chance she might wake up fully. "Dom I need you to keep talking to her." Alanna used the wet cloth from Neal to mop Kel's brow.

"Wake up Kel. Wake up Kel." Dom murmured in Kel's ear. Kel moaned quietly. Her eyes fluttered open. Looking around she felt disorientated.

"Nathan? Alanna?" her voice was croaky. Neal handed her a cup of water. She drank greedily.

"It's okay. Kel just rest. You will be fine." Alanna checked her again with her magic but everything looked fine. She spelled Kel into a proper sleep. Alanna sat back pleased. To everyone else in the tent she said, "Kel will be fine. She is sleeping properly now which is very good." Dom let out his breath. He hadn't realised he had been holding it. It hurt that she thought he was Nathan but she was going to be just fine. He got up and went outside. Dom felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The Lady Knight was going to make a full recovery. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

Nathan walked into the tent. It had been a day since Kel finally woke up and she was alright now. Sitting up in bed she was eating soup made by Alanna.

"Hey you." She smiled at him glad that he was here. Nathan went to sit on the chair next to her. Taking her hand he kissed it, his lips lingering longer than normal.

"So glad you are up. It's been painful watching you." He lowered the hand but didn't let go.

"I am so sorry, Nathan."

"Oh Kel. You shouldn't apologize. You had all of us worried. It's been two weeks since Dom and his squad found you. You've been out the whole time. We thought we had lost you. Don't do that every again alright?"

Kel smiled, "I'll try."

"Good." Nathan leaned over and pressed his lips to Kel's. Dom walked in at that moment.

Dom gasped.

Kel gasped.

Dom fled from the tent. Why should it up set you? He asked himself. You knew they were together so why make a big deal over it.

I've never seen them kiss, he argued with himself. He made his way to his rock. He sat down feeling annoyed with himself. Raoul watched Dom almost run from the tent and head into the forest. The big knight followed the young Sergeant.

* * *

"Dom, what is wrong? You looked like you saw something scary. Is Kel alright?" Raoul sat next to his friend.

"Yea she's fine. I'm fine." But Dom didn't look fine. He looked like he had been hurt badly.

"No you are not. Please tell me. I know about Kel and Nathan. Is that whats wrong? You don't want Kel with your brother." Raoul tried to figure out what was wrong but failed.

"Look I am please that Kel has got no brains that she would pick my dumb brother. It's fine with me. Why shouldn't it be?" It's nearly out,thought Raoul.

"You used to be great friends with Kel and now you tell her to leave you alone. That doesn't seem fine to me."

"Okay. I'm madly in love with Kel alright. I have been since I first met her. And now I just saw stupid brother kissing her. It is breaking my heart. Look there, I've said it. Happy?" Raoul was shocked. He hadn't expected this outcome of the situation. It had crossed his mind briefly but not enough to register. Dom flirted with almost any one it didn't seem different when he did it to Kel. But now he knew there was a deeper feeling.

"Oh. Have you told Kel?"

"What! No way. She's with Nathan for gods sake. She wouldn't want someone arsehole like me." Dom sank lower into his depression.

"How do you know? Yes Kel might be with Nathan but that doesn't mean she won't help you. Dom you need to talk to Kel. Sooner rather than later or you will live to regret you hadn't." Raoul got up and went back to the camp.

"I already do." muttered Dom. He knew his knight commander was right as usual but that didn't change a thing. Kel was still with Nathan and Dom was still alone in his love.

* * *

Kel was lying awake at night thinking about that afternoon. Dom had seen Nathan kiss her and he fled.

What did that mean?

Did he not want to interrupt him or did he actually feel something for her?

Why did men have to be so damn confusing?!

Kel couldn't believe that she had guy problems. It was something a court lady would have, not a lady Knight like Kel. The group had plans to ride tomorrow back to Corus but Kel didn't want to face Dom for the three day ride. She just hoped it wouldn't be awkward. Rolling over Kel made herself fall asleep so that she would be fit to ride the next day.

* * *

The ride back to Corus was uneventful. Kel and Dom avoided each other as much as they could. Neal tried to get them to talk but nothing helped. He knew that Dom loved Kel and that there was a possibility that Kel loved Dom as well. Neal really wanted to talk to his wife; she would know what was going on between the two. It was what Yuki was good at. Raoul also noticed the separation of the two and how Kel stayed a lot closer to Nathan than usual. He hopped that she would pick Dom over Nathan but from the look of things that didn't look like a happening thing. They would be perfect together thought Raoul; if only we could get Kel to break up with Nathan then everything might work_. _He rode in silence, thinking of some ways to get Kel to see the truth. He knew he would have to get Neal involved as well; something he was not to keen on. Neal could be a right down pain at times.

* * *

**Well please review. Thanks again.**

**XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Short chapter i know. Having a little trouble with plot. i keep changing it. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Not TP (wish i was)**

* * *

Everyone was glad to be home and once the horses were looked after everyone went their different ways. Neal sought out his wife. Alanna went to George who was at Corus. Raoul knew better than to look for Buri during the day so he went straight to his rooms to have a long hot bath. Dom went back to his rooms and locked himself in. Kel went to her rooms slowly. She still hadn't quite recovered yet. She was thinking about Dom and how shocked he had been when he caught Nathan and her. She wanted so badly to tell him that she no longer had any feelings for Nathan and her heart was all his but she couldn't find the courage. Opening the doors to her rooms she found Lalasa filling the bath tub with hot soupy water.

"Bless you Lalasa, that's just what I need. Thank you."

Lalasa took care of Kel's travelling gear while Kel slipped into the bath. "Not at all milady. How are you feeling? I'm just glad you are home and well. The stories we heard were terrible. People saying you had died."

"I'm much better though it will take some weeks until I am fully recovered again." Kel bathed and dressed in clean garments. She sat on her bed exhausted. She couldn't stop thinking about Dom and Neal and what she was going to do about the Masbolle brothers. Lalasa noticed that something was up but was too polite to ask. She tided up and left Kel to think.

* * *

King Jonathon was pacing his court room. The third company had come back barely alive and the second Lady Knight only seconds away from death. It had been a close call. Thayet walked into the room.

"What are you doing my dear? Stop pacing holes into the floor." She sat down on her throne and watched her husband walk back and forward across the room.

"I'm sorry love but I was this close to losing the best company of the Own today and the Lady Knight Keladry and I don't want it to happen again. Though I am glad they are home now. I want to thank Keladry even more but I don't know how to."

Thayet thought for a moment. "Why not hold a ball to celebrate the third company and Lady Keladry's safe return? That way we can all celebrate together." Thayet knew Kel wouldn't really enjoy the ball but it might be a chance to get Kel and Dom together. It was a start.

"Great idea Thayet. You always have the best ideas. I will go announce the ball for a weeks time." Jon kissed his Queen and left the room.

"That's what I'm good for." Thayet left the room as well but went in search of Alanna and Lalasa to organise her plan for Kel and Dom.

* * *

Kel found herself once again in Lalasa's shop but this time she was the one standing on the stool having bits of fabric draped over her and pinned. Kel groaned. She loved Lalasa and the work she did but not when Kel was made the doll. She could be out practicing and gaining her old strength back but no, she was stuck in the dress shop under the Queen's orders. Kel wondered why she was being forced to say here. Something was going on and Kel had a suspicion that Thayet had something to do with it.

"Can I go now? Please, you are finished right? Then I can go." Kel wined. Lalasa smiled and shook her head.

"No milady. Her majesty will come down when she thinks it is time for you to go. I have to make a couple adjustments and I thought about designing new clothes for you since your old ones have ripped." Kel shifted. This was taking far too long. The bell across the door chimed.

"Sorry no customers today...Oh your Majesty and Lady Alanna forgive me I thought you were customers from the city." Kel looked up to see Thayet and Alanna coming into the shop. Alanna had a big grin on her face. Kel started to worry.

"Oh good Kel you are still here. The dress looks nice I must say." Alanna came over to Kel and admired Lalasa's creation.

"It certainly does. Lalasa you have out done yourself again." Lalasa nodded towards the Queen in acknowledgment.

"Thank you your Majesty. It is nearly complete. Your gowns are over here if you wish to try them on." Alanna and Thayet collected their dresses and headed behind the screens to change.

"Thayet, can I go now please?" Thayet had told Kel to use her first name in private now that they had become closer friends. "I've still got to train back up to my old ability."

"No you can't. Your dress isn't finished." Thayet called from behind the screen. Alanna poked her head around her violet eyes sparked with mischief.

"Besides you will reach your old ability soon enough. It's good to take time off and have fun."

"This isn't my idea of fun." Kel mumbled to the floor annoyed that all her friends had ganged up on her. Thayet and Alanna came out from behind the screen.

"There all done, milady. You can take it off carefully if you like." Lalasa straightened from her crouch and looked over the gown with an expert eye she nodded. Kel practically jumped from the stool and went to change. She came out with the dress over one arm and looked to Thayet.

"How about now?" she asked.

Thayet gave in. "Alright but we will see you tomorrow before the ball nice and early so you won't have a chance to escape." Kel grinned and ran from the shop. The three women looked at each other with a knowing look. Kel had no idea that this was all a set up to get her and Dom together. They laughed quietly as Lalasa started to adjust the gowns.

* * *

Kel made her way to the mess hall after the torture and sat at an empty table trying to hide from those who wanted to say that they were glad to see her back and looking fine. She didn't look up at the person who came to sat next to her; she just waited for the well wishing to start. When it didn't Kel looked up to see Yuki staring intently at her.

"Hello? Yuki stop staring its scary." Kel turned back to her food. Her friend still said nothing. Ignoring her was the best thing to do. Kel knew that her friend would spill sometime soon so continued to eat.

"Kel," Here it comesthought Kel, "what have you been doing!? Neal said that you ignored Dom the whole time. Why did you do that? Have you told him you love him yet? Neal said the Dom loves you so much. Why can't you both see the things right in front of you faces? You are the best commanders and yet you can't order your own love life."

"You are lying. Dom would never love me." Kel stared at her food. It couldn't be possible it just couldn't.

"I am not. Neal told me that Dom practically shouted it when he went to see him. His words were, '_I'm in love with Kel'. _To me that sounds like a confession of love wouldn't you think?"

"I can't tell him, I just can't." Kel whispered to her food. "I can't. I can't." she chanted over and over.

"What, you can go running into enemy territory but not tell Dom you're in love with him? You have some problems my dear and you had better fix them." Yuki got up from the table, "Oh by the way, it's good to see you back."

Kel looked at her plate thinking about what Yuki had said. It was true she was hiding from her feelings but she didn't want to confess to Dom at all. Sighing she picked up her plate, left it for the washerwomen and headed back to her rooms.

* * *

Dom was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling again.

"Just go and do it." He mumbled to himself, "tell her the truth. What's the worst that can happen? She'll reject you, so what, you're a big boy you can handle yourself." But Dom knew that this was not the truth. He feared Kel's rejection more than anything in the world.

"Pull yourself together and go and tell her." Dom hauled himself off his bed and headed towards his door when it opened before him. He jumped started. Neal walked in as if he owned the pace.

"Where were you of too? Or could you sense me coming?" Neal joked as he sat down at the desk.

Dom ignored the questions. "What do you want Meathead? Can't you find someone else to annoy?" Seeing that Neal wasn't going to leave in a hurry, Dom sat back down on the bed.

"There is going to be a ball tomorrow and all of the third company is invited. I heard it was to celebrate that most of them came home alright but I think it's mostly for Kel though. The King nearly lost his best Knight Commander." Dom winced. He had almost lost the love of his life though she didn't know what she meant to him. "I bet you were pretty scared for her considering that you love her and all. I know I was and she is just my friend."

"Neal you can be so inconsiderate! Of _course_ I was shit scared of losing her. My life would have no meaning if she left. I wouldn't be able to cope. She is my life though she doesn't know it." Dom sighed. He wanted Kel to know so badly it hurt.

"Well why don't you tell her? I can see she is pretty crazy over you as well." Neal sat back in the chair wondering why his cousin couldn't ask Kel like he asked Yuri.

"Kel is with Nathan. Why would she want me when she is with him? He has a knight title like her and I'm just a Sergeant rank of the King's Own. No competition."

"Fine if you want to live your life in the dark. I'll see you tomorrow at the ball. I heard Kel got a new gown from Lalasa and it looks amazing." Neal left the room. Dom thought about what his cousin had said and started imaging Kel in a gown with a very low cut front, skirt that made her waist look tiny and an elegant back showing her developed muscles. He forced his imagination get away from him and saw himself lying in a bed with Kel and feeling wonderful.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. **

**Sorry about any mistakes. not the worlds best speller**

**XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. So Chapter 7. None of my character's all Tamora Pierce's. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy**

* * *

Kel was sitting at her desk trying to be quiet so no one would think that she was there when there was a loud knock at that door which made her jump.

"Kel!" Alanna yelled. "We know you're in there so open up. The ball tonight is for you so you have to be there." Kel sighed. Since she found out what the purpose of this ball she wanted even more not go. She went to let her friends in. Yuki, Alanna and Lalasa were all there already dressed.

"Thayet sends her apologies but she said to order you to come." Kel knew she couldn't refuse a royal order. Lalasa came round and helped Kel into her dress. Yuki put a little face paint on saying that Kel didn't need much because she was already beautiful and Alanna did her hair.

"Done." She said and stepped back to admired her work. Kel looked nervously into the mirror. She had kohl around her eyes that made them stand out. Small amount of lip rouge. Her hair had been piled on top of her head with ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders. Her gown was low cut but not too low, the skirts puffed out making her waist look smaller and the back was elegant showing her muscular back.

"Wow. You guys have done well for something hard to work with." Kel was pleased. For once in her life she felt like a real court lady.

"Good. Now come on. We have to get to the ball before Thayet sends guards to escort you here." Kel grimaced. She knew that Thayet was very capable of doing such a thing. The three of them left for the ball room while Lalasa tided up and went down to the city to start her class of self defence for the girls.

* * *

"Announcing Lady Knight and Kings Champion Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau." Alanna walked through the double doors. Kel waited nervously behind her. She hated doing this kind of thing and was always afraid of falling over her own feet. The footman took a deep breathe as Kel held hers.

"Announcing Lady Knight and Co-Commander of the Kings Own Keladry of Mindelan" Kel walked through the double doors and was greeted by a round of applause. She hid her blush behind her mask and made her way down the stairs towards the King and Queen. Before them she knelt.

"Lady Knight it is good to see you here and well. Thank you for all that you have done for this realm." The King said. Kel looked up to see both of them grinning. She thanked them and went in search of some friends. She saw Nathan in the corner and went over to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She smile at him.

"So do you." Kel looked around she spotted Neal and Yuki already on the dance floor and Raoul and Buri trying to hid in a corner. Many men of the Own were here tonight since this was a ball for them. As Kel was looking around she failed to notice a stream of men and Knights heading her way.

"Dear Lady Knight, may I have this dance?" A young knight politely said holding out his hand. Coming up with no excuses Kel agreed.

* * *

Dom watched in envy as many men went over to Kel to ask her to dance. Why couldn't he do that? Every time he tried to make his way over to her another one would come and ask her first. Giving up Dom went over to the drinks table and sat down. Neal found him soon enough.

"Why are you mopping over here dear cousin? Many fine young women have their eyes on you." He said sitting down next to Dom.

"Why do you bother Meathead? Besides the one I want already has many dance partners." Neal looked around and spotted Kel dancing with a young knight.

"You should go and ask her for a drink. She has been dancing for a while now." With that Neal got up and left. Dom knew his cousin was right. If Dom couldn't dance with Kel he could at least save her from dancing too much. He wandered over to her. Tapping her on the shoulder he said, "Dear Protector, pray will you have a drink with me? You must be parched." Kel agreed and follow Dom over. They sat down together.

"Thank you Dom." She whispered in his ear not knowing the effect she had on his insides.

"No problem and I was serious about that drink." Dom poured Kel some wine. "Go on. You are aloud to have fun sometimes." She only nodded and drank her glass. Dom refilled it again and watched in awe how Kel downed the second drink. Together they talked and laughed and Dom could see that Kel was getting a little drunk. He knew he wasn't far behind but he had done this more often so it took a lot more than wine to get him completely off his face. As the ball died down Dom offered to take Kel beck to her rooms.

"Don't be silly. I know where to go." She said getting up. She stumbled and was about to fall when Dom caught her. Thankfully there were only a few people left.

"Kel you can't walk straight. Come on." He led her towards her rooms. She rambled on about anything that came to her mind. Outside her door Kel leaned back pulling Dom with her. She giggled and pressed her lips to his. Without thinking Dom reponsed. The reasonable part of his mind was saying that this wasn't Kel but the wine. He didn't care. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed hold of the door knob. He turned it gently while hold most of Kel's waist so she wouldn't fall. Kel stumbled back never the less. Dom moved Kel towards her bed. They lay down gently. Coming to his senses Dom carefully got Kel out of her gown and into her night dress. She grumbled something unintelligent and fell asleep. Dom grinned at Kel lying on top of her bed covers. He picked her up and pulled the cover back. He placed back on the bed and laid the cover around her. Please with his work he left wondering if Kel would remember the night at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Again sorry about the wait school and everything. thanks to all those who reviewed it**

**XxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long. School and all. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing apart from the plot.**

* * *

Kel woke slowly. Her head throbbed. It didn't help that someone was banging on her door. She moaned and rolled over. Alanna and Yuki walked in. Alanna was holding a steaming hot mug.

"Here Kel drink this. It will help." Alanna passed the mug to Kel who sniffed it warily. "Just drink it, it won't kill you." Kel sipped the hot liquid and stopped herself from throwing up. She drained the mug and instantly her head felt better.

"Thanks." She croaked.

"So Kel, what happened last night? The last I saw of you, you were getting pretty drunk with Dom at the drinks table. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Yuki sat down at Kel's desk waiting for her reply. Kel thought about last night. It came back in small amounts.

"I remember Dom rescuing me from all the dancing, um… then have a few drinks with him. And oh…" Kel remembered the kiss.

"What? What?" Alanna asked eagerly.

"Um… Dom took me back to my rooms and I kissed him." Alanna and Yuki both gasped. It was so unlike Kel. "He kissed back and he moved me in here. I think he must have come to his senses and stopped. But I remember him getting me out of my gown and into my night dress. I think that was when I fell asleep because I can't remember anything else."

Yuki and Alanna both sat in silence. Their plan had worked. Dom and Kel had hooked up but they didn't know the effect it had on both of them.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Asked Alanna straight to the point.

"Um… no because I was drunk and so was he. I doubt that would've happened if we were both sober." Kel blushed. She hated the thought of her getting drunk in public.

"Kel, Dom was pretty sober last night. You were the one off your face. He wanted to do that and you know that. You should go and talk to him right now." Yuki got up. "I've got to go see Neal about something but in the mean time you should go and talk to Dom. You need to." With that Yuki left.

"If you don't talk to him I'll pound you in the practice yards." Alanna walked out as well. Kel lay back on her bed with a sigh. She wanted Dom so badly and the memory of his sweet lips against hers was wonderful. She got up, changed and headed down to the practice yards to work on her sword work for her fight against Alanna.

* * *

Dom watched Kel practice from his window. She was as graceful as ever and each time she turned towards the barracks he wanted her to look towards his room. But she didn't. He wondered if she thought about him at all after last night or never wanted to see him again. He went back to his desk to start some reports he had to do for Raoul. They kept him occupied until lunch time when his belly reminded him that he had missed it. He left his room in search of food and bumped into Kel heading the same way.

"Oh hi Kel. I missed lunch."

"Ha. So did I." Kel shifted nervously.

"Um… want to get some together?"

"Sure Dom." Together they went towards the mess hall but they were silent. It was awkward between them. This was going to be silly if they couldn't talk to each other thought Dom. They got their food and sat down. Lucky for them Neal found them and got them talking. They both managed to gang up on Neal which made them both feel a lot better. Dom left first saying that he had reports to write and Kel left soon after with no excuse. Neal sat wondering about the pair of them. Something was up he knew it.

Kel sat in her room. Her sparrows sat on the window sill and watched her with their black bead eyes.

"What am I going to do?" She asked them. She got up and started pacing something Kel did very little of. "I suppose I could go and talk to him but it was so awkward at lunch. Though he did ask me to have lunch with him. What am I going to do about him? He has always been a very good friend to me and I don't want to lose him." Kel sat on her bed in deep thought. So deep that she fell off the bed with a yell when someone knocked at her door. She picked herself off the floor glad that no one was around to see that. Opening the door it was the last person she thought to see at that moment.

* * *

"Nathan. Hi what are you doing here?" Kel hid her surprise under her mask. She moved to let Nathan in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Kel. Actually I just wanted to talk to you about something. Can I have a moment?" Nathan looked at Kel.

"Sure Nathan. What's up?" Kel relaxed onto the bed.

"Okay… so Kel I was thinking… we've been together for a long time and I was beginning to wonder where we were going in this relationship. So Kel I was wondering…" Kel gasped as Nathan sank onto one knee. "Keladry will you marry me? I know it's sudden and everything but I really think we could be great together."  
Kel was speechless. What could she do? She knew that Dom would never be with her and this might be her only chance to become a wife. A mother even. She looked at Nathan. He was waiting for her reply. She nodded. "Yes Nathan my love. I will marry you." Nathan grinned and swept Kel up in his arms and kissed her with some much passion Kel thought she might explode.

Part of her mind was saying. _What are you doing? You like Dom and you can't keep this act up for much longer._

She argued with herself, _I can and I will. Shut up this is my chance. Dom will never want me ever._

* * *

Kel wore her ring to training but since there were only men there no one noticed it. She knew that would happen so she wore it to dinner that night. Sitting next to Alanna and Yuki she waited patiently for one of them to notice the rock on her finger. Nathan sat opposite her grinned knowing her plan for the women. He said nothing. Alanna noticed his smile.

"What's so funny Nathan? Let us in on the joke."

"Nothing is funny Alanna. I'm just smiling because I had a great day." Nathan sat back in his chair.

"What was so great about today?" Alanna seemed determined to find out why Nathan was grinning insanely.

"Why are you badgering him Alanna? Just because he had a great day and you didn't." Kel laughed as she blocked a blow for Alanna.

"Kel hold still." Yuki grabbed Kel's left hand. "What's this? A ring? Kel who and when?"

Kel yanked her hand back. "I got engaged. I know it's a shock but yes even I can get engaged."

Alanna and Yuki just stared at Kel. They could hardly believe that Kel would be engaged.

"So who is the lucky man then Kel?" Alanna asked already guessing it wasn't the man she wanted Kel to marry.

"Nathan is actually." Alanna watched as Kel smiled at Nathan. Her heart gave a tug. Kel wasn't meant to marry Nathan anyone could see that. But Alanna knew that she had no control over the matter.

"Congratulations.' Yuki recovered from Alanna who had remained silent since her question. Yuki knew what she was thinking. Alanna snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes congratulations guys. May you be forever happy." Alanna smiled at the two and got up and left the mess hall. Yuki made an excuse and followed after Alanna.

* * *

"They shouldn't be together. They shouldn't, you can see that can't you." Alanna turned to Yuki as she walked into the room. The Yamani sat down and took out her fan and looked at Alanna pacing.

"Yes I know that shouldn't be together. Kel should be with Dom but what can we do Alanna. Kel is determined not to talk to Dom and now she is engaged to Nathan. If we interfere matters could become worse and you know that."

Alanna did another circuit of the room. "Gods Yuki of course I know that. But I can't just stand aside and watch Kel make the biggest mistake of her life."

"You can and you must. Please Alanna I know that you only want the best for Kel but she can look after herself. Let Kel do her own thing." Yuki walked from the room leaving a very disgruntled Alanna wearing a path on the floor. George came in.

"What's up lass? You're wearing holes in the floor." George came over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Alanna buried her face in his shirt.

"It's Kel. She's making a big mistake." George pulled away and looked at Alanna in the eyes.

"Now come on, we've all made mistakes in our lives. Why is her's so big that you had to go wearing out the carpet and start crying." He wiped Alanna's tears with a finger. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

"Kel is marrying the wrong man. She's engaged to Nathan and she should be with his brother Dom."

"Ah I see. It's always about a man. Now lass you can't go meddling with other people's love life. I know you're a hero and everything but sometimes you can't save everyone." Alanna just nodded. George let her go; knowing that she would need some time alone to cool off. He sat down on a chair as he watched his wife leave the room and head down to the stables.

"Everything will work out for the best." He muttered to himself before he went to work decoding some information from his agents.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Hope you like.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Kel made her way back to her rooms. She found Lalasa tidying as usual. Even though Lalasa wasn't officially Kel's maid she still looked after the knight. Looking up from her dusting she noticed her mistress looking very pleased.

"Milady you look like you're walking on clouds. You look very happy." Kel just smiled.

"Oh Lalasa I have ever reason to be happy. Nathan proposed to me and I said yes." Lalasa paused mid sweep.

"Why milady that is good news. But if I may ask what about Dom?" Kel faulted. Dom. It would always come back to Dom.

"Ah Dom. Well I have come to the conclusion that he will never feel the same way about me as I do him."

"Oh I see and you know this how?" Lalasa continued to sweep.

"Because I do. In fact I should go tell him before someone like Neal goes to tell him." With that Kel left her rooms again. Lalasa shook her head. Like Alanna she knew her mistress was making a mistake but knowing it wasn't her place she left Kel's rooms and headed down to her shop and began designing a wedding dress for Kel.

* * *

On the way towards Dom's rooms Kel was stopped by a messenger.

"Lady Kel. Lord Raoul wants to talk to you, immediately." Kel nodded and sighed. No doubt she would be sent out to hunt some kind on enemy.

"Ah, Kel." Raoul had left his door open as usual. "I know it's so soon after your last trip but I need you to take the second company out to Tirragen. There is word of some bandits on the loose. I need to go and take care of some things back home." Kel nodded. "The bandits stole the smith's older daughters and the family wants them back as soon as possible. So it's up to you to free the daughters and bring the bandits home for trials." Kel nodded again.

"Sure Raoul I can do that. Tell the men to get ready." Kel left Raoul's room and went back to her own to get her gear.

"Lalasa I'm being called ou…" Kel stopped. Lalasa wasn't in her rooms. She grabbed her bag which Lalasa had already packed and headed for the door. Kel ran to the stables where Hoshi was saddled.

"Move out men. Ride hard." Kel yelled after mounting Hoshi. They set off at a trot and moved into a gallop once they reach the forest. It was a 3 day ride to Tirragen and Kel wanted to make as much progress as possible.

* * *

They reached Tirragen in good time. It had been a smooth ride, stopping only to rest the horses and themselves. Kel talked with the headman and got directions to where the bandits were last seen. With some luck they wouldn't have gone far. Kel set Jump and other hunting dogs on the trail and followed them. As dusk was falling the dogs found where the bandits were. Making a note of there surroundings Kel organised with her men about attacking the bandits.

"We'll pick off the sentries but try not to kill them. They need to be trialled. Okay, Max you take your squad around the south side, Jake you take yours around the east side, Timothy you take a squad around the west side and your squad, David, will be with me and we will come from the north side. We will surround them. Remember our main focus is to get these girls back alright?" The men nodded. "Let's get to it then. Move out."

* * *

Kel and her squad waited in the trees. The moon came out bright. Kel gave the nod and her sparrows went into action cheeping loudly. That was the signal to start. Everyone moved towards the bandits quietly weapons drawn. They knocked the sentries out and moved towards the group. Through the trees Kel could see most bandits sitting around a fire with beer bottles in their hands. It was unusually quiet. The only sounds were coming from a large tent in a corner. Kel identified girls whimpering and crying and then a man laughed. Anger grew in Kel throat, she wanted to run through the man just for think of doing that to the girls but she knew it would be better if he stood trial. Kel gave the signal and the sparrows cheeped loudly again and her men charged with a loud cry. Moving into the clearing Kel cut down her foes with her glaive only wounding them so they wouldn't be able to fight. While her men took care of the rest of the bandits Kel headed straight for the large tent in the corner. The headman came out only wearing a loin cloth and he was welding a double headed axe.

"Step away from the tent. In the King's name." Kel cried as she came towards him. The man just laughed and lunged forward. Kel dodged him and moved with lightening speed. She cut his arms making him drop his weapon. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Kel called one of her men over and got him to tie up his hands and set him with the rest of them that had lived. Kel lifted back the flap and found two teenage girls about 14 and 16. The older one was lying on the bed naked. Her eyes were red with weeping and she had bruises all over her. The younger one was also naked but her hands, feet and mouth were bound with thick rope. Kel went to work freeing the younger girl telling her that everything was going to be okay now. She helped them both into the remains of their clothes. She ushered them outside and helped them on to Hoshi making sure that they were far away from the headman as possible. She gave the signal to move out and the headed back to Tirragen.

* * *

"Thank you so much Lady Knight. What ever can we do to repay you?" the smith bowed his head towards Kel.

"Please just keep your daughters safe from now on, that's all I ask. They are good girls." Kel and the second company had stayed in Tirragen for a few more days after they rescued the girls because of the trials held for the bandits. Kel had made sure the girls were looked after and checked out by a healer. They were all fine apart from the emotional side. Kel signalled her men off. They waved good bye to the town and head home again. They were all happy to go home and Kel couldn't wait see her blue eyed sergeant again. They didn't have to push themselves on the trip home so it took one more day because Kel allowed the men to sleep in and have a rest. Coming up to the palace gates, Kel noticed an extra man next to the wall guards. He waved and Kel guessing who it was waved back. She smiled and led Hoshi to her stall knowing Nathan would be very please she had come home in one piece. Kel took her time brushing Hoshi down letting her men return to their barracks. She felt hands snake around her waist.

"Welcome home Lady Knight." Whispered Nathan. Kel turned in his arms and gave him a huge hug. Nathan moved to press his lips to hers but Kel drew away.

"Are we alone? I don't want to be caught." Kel looked around. From what she could see the stables were abandoned but she wanted to make sure.

"Of course my love. I made sure everyone was gone. And besides we're engaged now so it doesn't matter." Nathan replied his eyes hadn't left Kel's.

"Well in that case." Kel crushed her lips to Nathan's. She had missed him so much when she was gone and it hurt to be apart from him.

"I love you Kel and I missed you so much."

"I was alright. Now I have to have a bath but I'll see you later alright?"

"Sure love. Off you go." Nathan walked with Kel until they came to her rooms. After a quick kiss Kel ducked into her rooms.

* * *

Kel fell asleep that night early and missed dinner. Opening her eyes in the morning her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten in ages and that she was still weak from her injury. Groaning she rolled over dragged clothes over her head and headed out the door in search of some food to fill her empty stomach. For a change she headed down to the Own's mess hall. Entering many called out to her but she looked for one squad in particular. Dom's squad and the rest of the third company were missing. She hadn't heard anything so she went over to the second company and asked them.

"Lord Raoul took them out last night. News of immortals I think." Kel just nodded thinking of the last time she encountered immortals. Not a happy memory.

"Oh okay. Thought it was quieter." The men laughed. Kel was sad. Dom was gone and she hadn't had the chance to tell him about Nathan. That would just have to wait. She pushed the thought from her mind that Dom might get hurt and tried to fill her mind up with the talk from the second company.

* * *

After breakfast Kel was feeling desperate. She kept thinking about Dom and his squad and how they could get hurt out there. She had one more thing that she wanted to try. She headed to Neal and Yuki's room.

"Kel what did I do this time? I swear I've been on my best behaviour." Neal wined as Kel dragged him towards the stables.

"I know but I need a jousting partner and you're the only one who will do it with me. Also it's been a few weeks since you last flew. I thought you might need reminding." Kel saddled Peachblossom as Neal saddled his horse.

"But that's not fair. I'm always your jousting partner. Why can't you pick someone else?"

"Others won't fly like you do. Besides you need the practice." Kel led Peachblossom towards the field.

"Why didn't I stay at university? Why on earth did I decide to become a knight?" Neal pleaded to the sky. Kel heard.

"Because of your family history. All the sons became knights." Kel replied as they readied themselves.

"That was a rhetorical question you know."

Kel laughed. "I know but I just had to answer it for you."

As predicted Neal flew every time they ran.

"Please no more. You've had your fun. I need to go back to my wife and beg for a warm bath." Neal said as he got up the seventh time he flew. Kel just laughed.

"Sure Neal. I can wait until tomorrow. That's fine with me. I almost thought you weren't going to fly that last time."

"Sod off." Neal grumbled as he made his way back to the stables leading his horse. Together they got the horses rubbed down and fed and made their way inside. Neal headed towards his rooms faking a limp. Kel laughed again and headed towards hers. She found them empty and lay down on the bed. The jousting had worked. For an hour and a half she had forgotten all about Dom and the immortals. Now that she was alone the thoughts came flooding back. Thinking of nothing else Kel went in search of her fiancé.

* * *

**What do you think? PLease Review. They make me happy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like chapter 10**

* * *

Dom was waiting on the opposite side to Raoul.

He waited for the signal to attack.

They had found the immortals 2 days after they set out from Corus.

Dom knew he shouldn't think about Kel at that moment but he couldn't help himself. He wondered what she would do if he died out here today. Would she cry and grieve?

She already had one brother why keep on at the other one?

Maybe he should take himself out of the picture today to make things better for her.

Dom's next thought was that if he died today then he would never see her smile, her deep hazel eyes and hear her laugh.

No, Dom wouldn't go down that easily.

When he returned he would tell Kel how he felt and then maybe everything will be alright.

He heard the signal and gave a loud battle cry and headed straight for the immortals.

A large centaur came at him welding a broad sword. Dom lunged and missed the creature. He turned and cut his enemy's forelegs which crippled him badly. Dom gave slit his throat and turned to face the next immortal.

He could see his men fighting hard and many were falling.

He heard something behind him but he wasn't quick enough. Something hard hit his head and he dropped.

Raoul saw his Sergeant drop and cried out. He tried to make his way towards his friend but the immortals got in the way.

He watched helplessly as a centaur picked Dom up and ran away into the forest. There was nothing Raoul could do. The fight was over since many had left once the centaur had left. It seemed that all they wanted was Dom.

Raoul shouted to the rest of his men to take care of the wounded and he mounted Drum and galloped after the immortals.

* * *

Raoul tracked them for the rest of the day.

His only thoughts were about Dom and how he had let that happen.

He knew in his heart that it was none of his fault but Dom was in his responsibility and he had to try. Raoul felt Drum tiring and slowed.

He dismounted and peered through the trees. He found a clearing where there seemed to be a permanent camp made by the immortals.

He saw Dom lying next to many other prisoners. Raoul squinted and just saw the slight rise and fall of Dom's chest. He was still alive. He had no idea why these immortals had collected all these prisoners but many were still alive. He had to get more help.

He noted land marks around them and headed back to his men. His heart heavy.

* * *

Wolest came over to Raoul when he came back to the men. He noticed the commander looked upset. Wolest couldn't see Dom anywhere. He thought of the worst.

"My Lord, what happened? Where is Dom? We have set up an infirmary. Only a few injured. Two dead." Raoul nodded grimly.

"Dom has been taken captive by the immortals. I saw a number of prisoners with him. From what I saw most were still alive. I don't know why but they were. Send word to the palace for back up." Wolest bowed slightly and went to carry out his orders.

Raoul went to see the injured. Ten of his men were lying on the cots. Many had bloody bandages wrapped around them. Raoul sucked in a breath. With so many down Raoul would be forced to wait for back up from the palace to rescue Dom. He left the men and went to talk to the ones not badly injured.

"I need two of you to go and watch the immortal camp for me. We need to keep an eye on them just in case they decide to move. Sit in a tree above them and just watch, if anything happens send the birds." Raoul told two of his men with them went a hand full of sparrows from Kel's flock that had decided that being with the Own was more fun than staying at home. Raoul blessed the day Daine came to them. Without her magic with animals they wouldn't be able to communicate easily.

* * *

Wolest's messenger rode hard for the palace.

He went straight to the King's chambers. A footman let him in while a maid fetched food and water for the young man. King Jon surveyed the messenger. He knew it was from Raoul and he waited patiently for the man to drink before he asked what the matter was.

"Lord Raoul attacked the band of immortals about 3 days ago. Many were slain. Sergeant Domitan was knocked down and taken captive by a few centaurs. Lord Raoul tracked them to their camp but there were too many for him to take right away. He found many other prisoners being held with the immortals. Lord Raoul requests back up to rescue the Sergeant and the rest of the prisoners." The messenger gulped his water. "He asked for the Lady Knights Keladry and Alanna to be part of the back up." Jon got up and paced.

This was the second immortal battle they had had in a month. Something was up and he needed to find out what. He beckoned to the footman. "Fetch Lady Keladry and Lady Alanna here immediately." The footman bowed and left. Jon continued to pace his chambers while the messengers got up, bowed and left.

* * *

Kel was writing letters to her family about her engagement as Nathan lay on her bed when someone knocked at her door. Opening it she found the King's personal footman waiting.

"The King is asking for you in his chambers milady. Lord Raoul is in need." Kel needed no other persuasion. She said goodbye to Nathan and headed straight for the King's chambers, a place she had only gone once before when she was given the co-commander title. Entering she found Alanna next to her King.

"My Lord. You sent for me." Kel bowed low to the King as etiquette told.

"I did Keladry. Please have a seat I have some grave news." Kel sat. "I have word that Raoul attacked a large group of immortals. Two died but Sergeant Domitan was taken once he was knocked down." Kel looked up shocked. "Raoul tracked the immortals to their camp and found many other prisoners with Domitan. There were too many immortals to take them on at that moment but he has asked for back up to go on a rescue mission. Will you help? He has asked for you and Alanna both with the second company." Kel didn't say anything but she nodded. She only thought about Dom and how she wouldn't be able to cope if he left this world.

"Jon, we should take Nealan of Queenscove as well. An extra healing hand might help." Alanna told Jon matter of fact.

"Of course Alanna. You can take care of him no doubt. Please try and come back in one piece. Gods bless all." Kel and Alanna walked from the room. Kel felt numb. Alanna put her arm around Kel.

"We'll get him back. Don't you worry. He'll be fine Kel. Now go get your men I'll meet you at the stables with Neal." Alanna watched Kel walk to the stables until she turned and headed to find her ex-squire.

* * *

"Move out. We have to ride hard." Alanna called out to the men seeing that Kel was in no position to give the order. She worried about the young girl. Maybe it was a bad idea that Kel was coming too but she wouldn't object. Alanna nudged Darkmoon closer to Hoshi.

"Kel you have to wake up. You need to be on top form. Please Kel it's the only way you'll be able to rescue Dom." Kel perked up a bit at Dom's name.

"Sorry Alanna. I don't know what I will do if anything happens to him, if he…" Kel trailed off. Alanna knew perfectly well what Kel would go through if the didn't manage to rescue Dom.

"Kel you can't think like that. If you do I will send you back with a note saying you are not fit to fight. We will find him."

Kel just nodded and rode off towards the head of the company making sure everything was in order. Neal moved up next to Alanna.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Alanna was shocked. It was one of the few un-sarcastic things he said.

"She'll be fine once we reach Raoul. She's worried about Dom." With that Alanna moved away from Neal and went to talk to some other men.

"Fine don't tell me anything, it's not like I care or anything." Neal muttered to his horse that shook his mane. He rode in silence thinking about his life and friends.

* * *

Raoul's scouts sounded the alarm for friends. Raoul went to greet the back up team. He found not only Alanna and Kel and the second company as he requested but Neal as well. He felt better knowing there was another with the Gift with him.

"Alanna, Kel, thank the Gods you've come. We need to make immediate plans to attack the immortals."

"Raoul we shall do no such thing. Neal and I need to check the injured ones first then we will make plans. Please we have to do what we can for those that are still alive." Raoul knew better than to argue with the Lioness when she was in this state.

Annoyed he allowed her to check their wounded and he stalked off.

Kel stood where she was; not knowing what to do.

She felt numb again.

She wanted badly to go charging at the immortals but she couldn't move.

"Kel, we will get Dom. Don't you worry." The men told her as they set up their camps but nothing made her feel better.

She wanted to see Dom, to hear him flirt and tease Neal, to see him up and about laughing with the men and pulling pranks on Raoul but he wasn't here.

He was alone and hurt with the immortals and right now there was nothing she could do to help him.

Thinking of nothing else Kel went to climb a tree feeling that she could conquer anything up high.

* * *

"Kel come down please. We need to make a plan." Kel looked down to see Raoul and Alanna both looking up at her. Slowly she began her climb down.

With her feet on the ground once more the two Knights lead her to a large tent.

Raoul showed them where the prisoners were and the main tents were located. Kel was to command a group who would focus on rescuing the prisoners while Alanna and Raoul would command two other groups that would focus on the immortals. They would attack in force at one time to confuse the immortals. All would have to be prepared to fight and fight hard.

"Let's get to it. We have a lot to do tonight." Everyone moved out. Kel pulled herself together and made her way to her tent to collect her gear. They would be fighting on foot because of the trees that we in the way of the horses. She prayed to every God she knew that they would all make it out alright.

Coming out she mounted Hoshi. They were riding to the clearing to save their strength. She also noted that there were extra horses for those that they were rescuing. Neal looked around grumpily. He was staying behind with two other men who had the Gift. He was not happy. Kel went over to him.

"You will have the hardest job once we return." She tried to cheer him. It didn't work.

"But I won't have the girls falling over me because I saved a bunch of prisoners from a horde of immortals."

Kel was confused. "But you have Yuki. You can't have girls falling over you. You are married."

"Don't think I don't know that but I would then have the satisfaction of saying I'm already taken and seeing their fallen faces."

Kel shook her head. Neal could be a down right pain. She left him when she saw Raoul was ready to go.

"Bye Sir Meathead. I am sorry for your situation. You should hope I won't tell Yuki about your fascination."

Neal's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. Would you?" Kel just smiled at nudged Hoshi over to Raoul. "Goddess and Mithros bless you Kel." He whispered before going back into the infirmary to check on his patients.

* * *

The whole company rode in silence.

Even the horses and dogs were silent. Everyone and every beast seemed to understand the utter importance of the ambush.

Kel wanted to run ahead and charge straight in. she could tell Raoul and Alanna hated their slow pace, it showed on their faces, but like Kel they had to keep the plan or everything could be ruined.

Raoul called for a halt.

Everyone dismounted quietly and went to their assigned places.

Kel took her men around the far right with Alanna and her men went to the far left.

Raoul and his men stayed where they had stopped.

They would come at the immortals from three sides.

Kel settled with her men and waited patiently for the signal to attack. Gathering herself together she nodded to her men. They gave the reply signal that they were ready and they heard battle cries from across the clearing.

Kel and her men charged.

They were on the side where the prisoners were being held. Many looked half dead. Most covered in dried blood and had bruises all over them. Kel turned and cut down a Spidren was guarding the prisoners.

"Two to one if they are unconscious. Other wise get them towards the horses. Quickly!" Kel called to her men as they started to untie the people.

She looked around for Dom.

She could barely recognise the man. His black hair was mattered with blood and his right eye was closed, swollen. His left arm and right leg stuck out in an awkward position so Kel assumed they had been broken.

Dom wasn't moving which wasn't a good thing.

Kel tried to make her way over to Dom but there were still immortals to deal with. She pushed Dom's condition from her mind and went to work taking down the ones who had left him in such a state.

"Victory! Victory!" Raoul's voice steamed distant in Kel's mind. Like he was miles away or she was on a different planet. Kel cut down the last centaur. Breathing heavily she looked around. Raoul and Alanna were tending to their wounded. A captain in Kel's group was doing the same. Kel climbed over dead immortals and made her way towards her Sergeant. She heaved a carcass off him and picked him up gently.

"Alanna! Help! Please." Kel called to her hero. The red haired knight ran over to Kel. She immediately examined Dom.

"He can be moved. It won't make any difference." Kel just nodded. Alanna offered to carry half of Dom but Kel shook her head she wanted to do it herself.

* * *

Alanna watched Kel stumble and carry Dom towards her horse.

She noticed the Hoshi had come forward ahead of the rest of their horses.

Smart horse thought Alanna as she helped her men gather up the wounded and dead.

Kel tied Dom to Hoshi and looked for Raoul. He was watching her.

He nodded. Kel turned away mounted Hoshi behind Dom and headed back to their camp.

Raoul sent a prayer to the Gods. Please let Dom be alright. Please make Alanna and Neal be able to save him.

Raoul turned away from the place where Kel had been and returned to helping his men free the rest of the prisoners, gather the carcasses of the immortals and burn them.

"That's everything. Move out!" Raoul cried mounting Drum. Alanna nudged Darkmoon into a gallop racing to get back to camp to start her work as a healer. Raoul let her go. He had to take care of those still with him.

* * *

Kel rode into the camp.

"Neal! Gods dam it, Neal get out here!" Kel shouted. All she wanted was Dom fixed and fixed soon. Neal came out of the tent.

"Kel what is this…" He spotted Dom's body draped over Hoshi. "Right. Come on quickly." He helped Kel to get Dom down and carried him into the tent. Lying him down on a spare cot Neal ordered Kel to get clean water and some cloths. She raced to do as he asked while he checked Dom with his magic. Kel came back with the things Neal needed.

"Is he alright?" she asked when Neal drew his magic back from Dom.

Neal shook his head grimly. "He's got concussion, broken leg and arm, a couple of broken ribs and slight internal bleeding."

"But you can fix him right?" Kel looked to Neal with a look in her eyes that made Neal feel terrible that he had to be the one to tell her.

"I'll try. But I don't know. I hope so. I've mended the internal bleeding but I need to wait for Alanna for the full healing and I have to save my Gift for others." Kel knew that would have always been the case and she knew that it was selfish to ask him to save all his magic for Dom alone. She nodded, seeing that there was nothing else she could do she left the tent that made her feel unhappy. Sitting on a rock in the clearing Kel watched as her childhood hero gallop into the clearing, dismount and head off towards the tent where Dom was. Kel felt better that Alanna was her because she could do anything. Noticing more people arrive Kel got up and went to take care of their horses seeing as she couldn't cope with seeing any more injured.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the rescue mission and many of those injured were on the mend thanks to Alanna and Neal and the few others who had the Gift.

Kel was sitting alone inside the infirmary taking care of Dom while Alanna and Neal slept.

It was late at night but Kel wasn't tired. To be honest she hadn't slept in days. Dom was constantly on her mind.

Now sitting with him Kel felt more alone then she had ever felt in her whole life. She held Dom's hand and leaned in.

"Dom please wake up. We all need you. I need you. Please I have some news to tell you, pleas Dom you need to wake up. Neal is being annoying" Tears fell down Kel's cheeks.

Alanna and Neal had both done their best for Dom but nothing seemed to wake him up.

She began to feel the way Dom must have felt when she was hurt. It hurt so much to be so close to him and yet so far away from him.

* * *

The next morning Neal found Kel next to Dom.

Kel had spent so much time with his cousin but he needed the extra pair of hands.

Dom's condition was getting better slowly but not at the rate he and Alanna would have liked.

He had lost a lot of blood and they needed to get Dom back to the palace as soon as possible. Neal had talked to Raoul the day before and had organised to move back to Corus. Neal must have made a sound because Kel woke up.

"Sorry to wake you but we are moving back to Corus today so we need to get Dom onto a horse." Kel just looked at Dom troubled.

"But he's not awake yet. We can't move him." Her voice broke in desperation.

"Kel we have to. I need to get him to my father. He should be able to help." Neal began to tidy up some of his things. Kel got up.

"Fine he can ride on Hoshi with me. She won't let him fall and I'll be with him the whole time." Neal knew there was no arguing with Kel so he just nodded.

She left to gather her things and Neal checked Dom with his magic. To his surprise there was a slight improvement. Dom was nearly out of his coma. Neal wasn't going to tell Kel just yet. He didn't want to get her hopes up. Two men came in and together they got Dom out of his cot and strapped onto Hoshi. Kel had her mask on so Neal couldn't tell what was on her mind.

He didn't have time to ponder it because Raoul signalled for the companies to move. He ran to get his horse and gear for fear of getting left behind. It had happened before and he didn't want it to happen again.

* * *

Duke Baird waited in his office. It had been 2 days since he got the message that Kel and Neal were coming home, with them a badly injured Domitan. The Duke worried about his nephew. Battle wounds could be fatal. He got up and paced the room. Surly they should be home by now. It has been 2 days and he hadn't heard anything. There was a knock at the door. This must be them he thought. Opening the door he found Kel puffing.

"Please, Your Grace. We have only just arrived and Alanna is getting very worried. I've never seen her like this before. We need your help." The Duke didn't reply only grabbed his bag and ran to the infirmary. Kel trailed behind him. Once inside, he assessed the situation. He saw Alanna streaming her magic into his nephew. Neal was next to her ready to help at any time. He went over to them and on the other side of the bed he checked out Dom. His heart pace was racing faster then anything the Duke had seen before. One of Dom's broken ribs had pierced his lung. He was loosing oxygen fast.

"Neal, get the deep balm and come back ready for a hard battle. Alanna you ready?" Alanna looked at the Duke, her violet eyes blazed with determination. She nodded. Kel watched as purple and green light surrounded her friend. She couldn't bear to watch but couldn't find the strength to move away. She sat in a corner. She felt so helpless. Neal returned, ripped open Dom's shirt to reveal his chest and began smothering it in the balm he had fetched, muttering.

"Please Mithros, Goddess, anyone please help save my cousin. I promise to be good from now on. Please." Neal didn't care if anyone saw how worried he was now about Dom. He had never seen his father in such a state nor Alanna this worried. With the balm spread he reached out his magic, a shade of darker green than his father's, he lent help to the Duke and his former knight mistress.

* * *

Nathan walked into the infirmary. He had just been told that Dom was home. He rushed to his brother's side.

"How is he? Neal? Tell me, how is Dom?" Nathan looked at his cousin. He noticed dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. "Gods Neal you look terrible. Have you slept?"

"Sorry if I'm not up to your standards but I have been keeping your brother alive. Yes I have been sleeping but not much." Neal was frustrated. No matter what he did Dom wouldn't wake up.

"Neal I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Neal just nodded. "So what's the verdict? Will he live?"

"For now yes. Dom will live. We just have to wait for him to wake up before we can be sure. We managed to fix his lung and rib so that he could breathe. We brought down his fever before it killed him and we are all worn out. I'm sorry but it's all we can do. Dom has to wake up on his own. If we try to force it there could be serious damage."

"I see. Thanks Neal. For doing your best." Nathan left the room not being able to bear the thought of losing his younger brother and seeing him lying there helpless. Neal settled into the chair next to Dom's cot. He didn't look up as he heard the next person walk in.

"Neal." He looked up to see Kel looking almost as bad as he did and his wife Yuki. He got up and crossed the room in large strides. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and kissed her passionately. Kel moved over to Dom. "Neal." She said again. "Go back with Yuki. I'll look after Dom tonight."

"If you're sure." Kel nodded. "Fetch me if something changes, no matter what okay?"

"Of course." Kel watched Yuki and Neal leave feeling jealous.

She couldn't wait until Dom woke up and then she could see him laugh and smile again. She started talking to Dom about all the things they had done together. "Remember when you came after me when I went foolishly went into Scanran on my own. I was so glad to have you with me. I might not have shown it but I was over the moon because you had come. I know it was silly of me to think that I could go into enemy territory by myself. But please Dom, you need to wake up. Please Dom."

Kel sat in silence. She wished, prayed and hoped that Dom would wake. She got up to fetch a cup of water.

"Kel." Croaked a voice from behind her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!! I know hehe. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy chapter 11**

* * *

"_Kel." Croaked a voice from behind her._

Kel nearly dropped her cup. Turning she found Dom struggling to open his eyes. His mouth opened again.

"Kel." Dom croaked again. Kel rushed over to him and pressed the cup to his lips forgetting her promise to Neal.

"Shhh Dom." She stroked his hair back from his forehead. "Just drink Dom."

Kel watched as he drained the cup and rose to get another one but a hand grabbed her forearm.

"You're with me. Don't go." Dom squinted through eyes that hadn't been used in such a long time.

"I know. I never left your side. We were all so worried." Kel sat down again. Kel finally remembered her promise to Neal. She fetched a footman from outside and asked him get Neal what ever he was doing. She sat down next to Dom and they just stared at each other.

"Thank you." Dom said after a long silence. Kel looked puzzled.

"What for?" She ran her hand through his hair again.

Dom just smiled. "For not leaving me when you could've."

Kel shook her head. "I would never leave you Dom. I would go to the end of the world to find you if I had to."

"Now you're being silly."

"But I would Dom. You know I would. You would do the same for me. You are the greatest friend I have ever had, but don't let Neal know. It would break his heart." Dom smiled and laughed.

"What would break my heart?" Neal had just walked in. " Ah Dom you're awake. Finally. I mean you have been out for a long time." He came over and checked Dom out with his magic. "Yip you're better alright. I'm thinking one more day in here and then back to your rooms. You will have to take it easy though. Well if that's all I think I will go back to bed." Just before Neal left he stopped at the door. "Oh and Dom. I'm glad you're back. Kel didn't leave your side at all." He left and Dom turned to Kel confused.

"You never left me?"

Kel looked away. "No, never left your side. I would hate to lose you because then Neal would be further up on my friends list. Dom you need to rest"

"I've been resting for a while. So tell me whats been going on while I've been out?" Kel looked into his blue eyes and lost herself.

"Nothing much. Please Dom sleep. Or I'll get Neal or Alanna to come and give you a sleeping potion."

Dom gripped her hand tighter. "Kel you wouldn't do that would you?"

"You have no idea what I would do." Kel smirked

"Fine. You're a stubborn girl aren't you?"

Kel smiled. "Never said I wasn't." Kel watched as Dom yawned. "Now sleep. I'll be here if you need me." Dom smiled and went to sleep thinking. Even if Kel was with him because he was her friend, it was the best thing wake up to; seeing Kel's face and not Neal's. Kel also fell asleep knowing that Dom was going to be just fine.

* * *

The next day Kel was ordered by Alanna and Neal to leave Dom alone while they made sure everything was alright inside.

Knowing that he was in good hands and that he was awake Kel made her way to the bath houses thinking that a good soak would do her good.

Not to mention Kel hadn't had a decent bath since she left to rescue to Dom a few weeks earlier. She gathered some clean clothes from her room and went off to the bath houses. She soaked in the hot water with her eyes closed listening to the other women's gossip.

She almost slipped into sleep when she felt cold water splashed on her face.

She cried out and looked around.

Yuki, Thayet and Buri were swimming towards her. She sighed. She was in for it now. They would want to know all the gossip about her wedding and to be honest it had completely slipped her mind. She stood up and made her way to get out.

"Not so fast Lady Knight. We want to talk to you." Thayet called.

"Yea well I don't want to talk to you." Kel didn't see Buri swim under the water and grab her ankle. Kel cried out before she was swept off her feet and plunged into the water. She surfaced coughing and sputtering.

"What were you saying Kel?" Burin grinned wickedly.

Kel coughed. "You're a bad woman Buri."

"Never said I wasn't."

"So Kel what's this about getting married to Nathan? We all know you like Dom." Yuki swam over to Kel and settled next to her on the bench under the water.

Kel sighed again. "Yes I like Dom but…" the women nodded encouragement. "But I also like Nathan and he asked me to marry him and I wasn't going to say no. Besides Dom is just a good friend."

Their faces fell. "But… you spent all that time with him while he was out." Yuki asked confused.

"Only because I was so worried about him. We have been through a lot together."

"Kel, for someone with a great eye in battle you have a poor eye for love. Dom is head over heals for you." Thayet said.

"But why do you care Thayet? Not to be rude or anything but you have a husband and children why bother with me?" Kel had always questioned why Thayet had picked her out over all the other girls at the palace.

"Kel, you are like a daughter to me. Honestly if we had lost you that first time I think I would still be grieving. You have changed everyone's world. It's amazing. You're amazing. Can't you see that?"

Kel just shook her head. "Your Majesty, don't fool yourself. I am nothing special." The three women watched Kel get out and dry herself and leave the rooms.

Buri made a move to go get her. "Just leave her." Buri turned back to Thayet.

"But she's so blind. Anyone can see it."

"I know but she has to find that out herself or she could get hurt."

"You know, Kel has always been this stubborn. Even back on the Islands." Yuki lowered herself further into the water relaxing.

"I'm sure she was." Thayet did the same.

"She needs Dom. And we all know that." Buri looked at her friends.

"But we can't do anything. You should've seen Alanna. She was furious. She is going to marry Nathan and that's that." Yuki and Buri grumbled at their queen but they knew she was right. Suddenly the bath became very depressing as they all thought about the mistake Kel was making in her life.

* * *

Kel sat in her room thinking about what her friends had said. Sure she still liked Dom a lot but she couldn't think about him now. She was engaged to his brother. Oh how that made life so confusing. Someone opened the door and Kel looked up.

"Hello love. I was wondering where you were." Nathan came over to Kel and sat down next to her. He started kissing her hands and arms gently. Kel pushed the thoughts of Dom out of her mind and turned to kiss Nathan. She got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"Kel." Nathan sounded concerned. "Kel are you sure?" He let her pull him down next to her. She just kissed him sweetly. "Yes Nathan I'm sure." He answered with a deeper kiss that made Kel feel tingly. They rolled over until Nathan was on top supporting most of his weight in his arms. Kel just lay there and allowed Nathan to pull her tunic over her head. She let him remove her tight breast band and she began to pull his shirt off.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan." She whispered into his ear making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. For one night Kel felt that she had truly made the right choice despite what her friends thought.

* * *

Dom lay awake that night.

He had had a constant stream of visitors come to see him throughout the day even the King and Queen came down.

But there was one person who didn't show up at all.

Dom was thinking about Kel. Something was up with her but Dom couldn't understand what.

She had acted so strange last night, so pleased that he was awake. But she already had Nathan so why bother with the silly younger brother? He couldn't understand why she still hung out with him. Not that he minded.

He now knew that it was love that he felt for Kel nothing more, nothing less.

He wanted so badly to spend the rest of his life with her, every waking second with Kel but he couldn't. She had Nathan and she had no clue how he felt for her. He needed to tell her. Even if she said she didn't want to speak to him again, Kel had to know. Making up his mind to go see her tomorrow Dom rolled over and went to sleep.

Not knowing that Kel had just spent the night with his brother and that she had some interesting news to tell him the next day.

* * *

Dom woke early despite his late night thinking. He just wanted Neal to send him on his way and go see Kel. Dom got dressed behind a screen but had to sit down afterwards. He was very weak on his legs and it took a lot of energy to just stand. He couldn't let Neal see him like this so he got up and walked slowly back to his bed.

"Can I go now Meathead?" Dom asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"Well I don't know, if you're going to be mean to me and call me names then I think you can just stay here." Neal looked up at his cousin and hid his pleasure that he was finally up and about.

"Aw Neal that's not fair. You've always been a Meathead and you always will be. Besides I bet you can't wait to go back to Yuki." Dom saw Neal's expression slip. "Ah ha. See you do want to see Yuki. So just let me go and you can do what you want to."

"Fine. You're free to go but Dom just take it easy. Build up your strength slowly man. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Dom's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"Careful there Meathead, you wouldn't want anyone to think you actually cared about me now would you." He joked.

"Just go before I change my mind and make you drink the most vile drink I can make" Dom yelped and scurried from the infirmary.

* * *

Dom went to his room first. It was a lot closer than Kel's. He sat down on his bed and took deep breaths. He couldn't believe how weak he had become just from lying in a bed for ages. He knew he needed to see Kel but his bed looked a lot more inviting.

"I just have a little nap." Dom lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Kel woke with Nathan's arms around her. Thinking they were Dom's arms Kel snuggled closer. Realising what she had thought she sat up quickly.

"What is it, love?" Nathan asked pulling Kel back down.

Kel just shook her head. To Nathan she was shaking her head to him, to Kel she was trying to shake the thought if lying in Dom's arms.

Kel would've loved to wake in Dom's arms but she no that would never happen. Kel just listened to Nathan sleeping thinking about what her friends said to her yesterday.

Was she making a mistake with Nathan?

Would she regret her choice to marry him?

No.

She wouldn't. She would learn to love Nathan. She would have to. She would hate to cause him pain. Kel made a promise to herself that morning.

She would learn to love Nathan and any thoughts of Dom she would dismiss. She got up and left Nathan asleep. Kel went to do the one thing she knew best. She grabbed her glaive and headed down to a practice court.

* * *

**Please review. they make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Alice and Nathan**

* * *

Dom woke slowly. He felt a lot better.

His stomach growled reminding him that he had slept the whole day.

He left the comfort of his rooms and headed down to the kitchens to beg some food from the cooks he knew so well.

He sat munching on his food listening to the women gossip. He laughed and joked at the appropriate time but he wasn't in the moment completely. They noticed like all women do.

"Dom what's wrong? You don't seem with us." They asked him. Dom looked up from the floor.

"Huh? Oh don't mind me, Alice I'm fine really. My life is just strange." Dom shrugged.

Alice wiped her hands on her apron. "Now Dom dear tell us what's wrong. It does help you know."

Dom took a deep breath. "Well it's about a girl." The women gasped.

"Dom having trouble with girls?! Now that is unheard of. Do tell." All the women leaned in closer as Dom began to tell his story about Kel.

"Well, well, that is a tricky situation. But Dom you need to tell her how you feel." Alice said getting up and starting to prepare the breakfast. Many of the other women had already started.

Dom sighed. "Why does everyone say that?" He got up. "Thanks Alice. It has made a difference." He gave her a quick hug.

"Anything for you dear. Besides I hate to see you upset." Alice watched Dom go. She knew there was something he wasn't telling them. If she didn't know better she would say that Dom didn't just like Lady Kel as he said but was totally head of heals for her. She sighed and pushed her thoughts of Dom from her mind and set to work doing her job.

* * *

Without thinking where he was going Dom found himself at a familiar practice court. He found the door half open. He looked inside. Dom found himself experiencing a dega vu. He saw Kel practicing with her glaive alone in the court. She hadn't seen him so he went down to her.

"Kel." He called out to her. She turned as he knew she would.

"Oh hey Dom. How you are feeling?" Kel lowered her glaive and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you up and about."

Dom smiled. "It's good to be able to be up and about." Kel smiled back him. Dom gave her another hug this one almost made her bones crush. She pushed him away.

"Dom! Stop! Please. I have to tell you something." She laughed. He let her go.

"Okay Protector what do you want to say to me?" Dom couldn't have been happier. He was alone with Kel and that was all that mattered. He didn't seem to notice how small the practice court had gotten now it was just them two.

"Don't call me that. But Dom I have to tell you. I'm going to become your brother-in-law. Im engaged to Nathan." Kel saw Dom's face fall. He was upset. Why did he care though? He would never want her. Dom took a step back. He could never tell her now.

"Wow that's soon." He walked away.

"Dom." Kel shouted. Dom stopped in his tracks but didn't look back. "Do you have a problem with me marring your brother?" She asked hopeful his answer had changed since the last time she asked him the same question. There was silence.

Just tell her Dom argued in his mind. _Tell her the truth. Do it now_. Dom shook his head. He turned to look at her one last time.

"No Kel. I don't. I hope you will be happy together." Kel said nothing and the sound of Dom's footsteps echoed around the court.

The sound of the door shutting seemed so much louder than before to Kel who watched as her friend left her all alone.

* * *

Kel sat alone in her room.

She shed no tears.

She made no sound.

Kel expected to see Nathan return but there was no sign of him. Had everyone she loved walked out on her? She got up and made her way to the mess hall in search of some company, anybody. She sat down next to Neal and Yuki.

"Hello dear Kel. How are we this morning?" Neal asked.

"Fine Neal. Just fine. By the way have either of you seen Nathan?" They shook their heads.

"Though I was with Shinko and Thayet when the King came in and said there were some problems up north and he sent some knights to go sort it out. Nathan might have been among them." Kel nodded to Yuki. That was a possibility. Nathan might have been called out on duty. But surely he would've said good bye. She ate her meal in silence listening to her friends talk. They all had everything they wanted and so did Kel. So why did she feel like something was missing? She got up and left once she had finished. She didn't notice her friend's stares as she left.

"What do you think is wrong with Kel? It can't be all because of Nathan can it?" Neal looked at his wife.

"I'm not sure Neal. But something has been wrong with Kel since Dom was caught. I have a funny feeling it's to do with her feelings for both Dom and Nathan. I hope she makes things better for herself." Yuki frowned worried for her long time friend.

"So do I. Because once she figures out her life everyone can go back to fussing over me just like they used to." Yuki raised her fan above Neal's head and brought it down with alarming strength.

"Stop that. Kel is your friend. Stop acting like a baby." Neal just nodded and he rubbed his head. He got up and left his wife at the table. He headed back to his rooms to nurse his sore head in private.

* * *

Dom went to Neal. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know who else to go to. He had thought of Raoul but he didn't want to see his commander in this state. Neal opened the door and took one look at his cousin and friend and ushered him inside. Neal sat Dom down on a chair.

"Mithros Dom what's happened to you? You look worse than when we saved you from the immortals. You look terrible." Dom just shrugged.

"Neal don't ask me to tell you why but I have to leave here. I have to get away. Please help me I don't know what else to do." Dom hid his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Neal stared at his cousin. Something big had happened to him and something was not right. Neal didn't like to see Dom looking like this. It scared him.

"Dom are you sure? Can't you just tell me? Will it make it better?" Dom shook his head.

"No Neal. Nothing can change what is already set in motion. I'm sorry. Please help me." Neal looked at Dom considering his options. He could go to Raoul but then that might cause gossip. There was one person who was guaranteed to keep the secret. Neal stood up.

"Well come on then." He led Dom out of his rooms and down the hall. He stopped in front of a different door. The sign on the front simply stated, _Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau and the Baron of Pirates Swoop, George Cooper. _Neal looked at his cousin.

Dom was in another world and didn't register the names. Neal sighed and knocked on the door.

* * *

Alanna looked at the cousins standing in front of her door. Neal looked fine but Dom looked like he had been dragged through the bush backwards. She sighed. They didn't want her they wanted George. They didn't tell her why which annoyed her but she knew she would find out from George that night.

"Come on in then if it's so important. George is in the study. I'm going for a ride." Alanna let them pass and headed outside.

* * *

Neal and Dom sat down opposite George. He looked up from his work and surveyed the two boys. Neal looked fine but Dom on the other hand looked bad.

"Neal it's great to see you though I hated expected to see you again."

Neal laughed. "Couldn't stay away from you George but your wife on the other hand is a different matter entirely." George smiled wickedly. He knew all too well about Alanna's temper.

"What can I do for you lads today?" George leaned back on his chair and watched with intent eyes.

Neal looked at Dom waiting for him to answer. Dom didn't look up from the floor. Neal shrugged and said "Sorry to bother you George but Dom here says he needs to get away from the palace for a bit and wants no one to know where he has gone. I thought you could help doing what you do and all."

"So you want to get away Dom? Mind telling an old man why you need to get away? If I'm to help you then I want to know why."

Dom looked up at George and found strength in his green eyes. He took a breath and told his story. George's eyes stayed calm but Neal's eyes widened when he heard his cousin's story. Dom having trouble with a girl? It was unheard of. And the girl being Kel. Now that was something completely different.

"Well I think I can help you there lad. I'm heading home soon, back to Pirates Swoop. You could come if you want. Stay as long as you want. Until you find your feet again. How does that sound? I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn." George folded his hands on his lap and waited for the reply. Dom nodded eagerly.

"That would be great George. Just what I need. Thanks so much. I'll go pack."

"Alright lad See you tomorrow." Dom left the bewildered Neal behind with George.

"Wow. That was unexpected."

"Don't lie Neal. It won't work. You knew that was coming." George smiled at Neal his Sight gave Neal's lie away.

"Ah should've known I couldn't fool the Whisper Man. But I have to say; I was shocked to see Kel's engagement have that effect on him. He always seemed so tough on the outside. Thanks for doing this for him George. I bet it will help a lot."

George nodded. "I know how he feels. To love a woman and not have that love returned. Believe me I know. And the country can see those two are meant for each other."

"Well I should be off. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't worry I'll tell no one. Thanks again George."

"Anytime Neal." George watched Neal leave the rooms.

He thought about his past life and how similar it was to Dom's.

Though Dom wasn't the Rouge, he did love someone who didn't return the love. George had loved Alanna while she was with Jon but that hadn't stopped George. So why did it stop Dom, he wondered. George shook his head, he had the love of his life now and he wanted to do what ever he could to help Dom.

* * *

Kel wandered alone through the forest.

It was dawn and the sun was rising in the east. She heard screams. She turned and ran towards the sound. She came to a clearing which was similar to the one where they found Dom. It was different though. Dom wasn't the only one trapped. Yuki, Alanna, Neal, Nathan, Raoul, Buri and Lalasa were there as well. She tried to go to them but her feet were frozen. She couldn't move. She watched in horror as the centaurs stood Yuki in the middle of the field. Her arms were tied and she couldn't run. Two centaurs galloped from opposite side with lances in their arms. Kel watched as they ran through Yuki and then Alanna. She saw Neal cry out as his wife was dragged in two from the field. He got hit over the head by another centaur. Nathan moved to save his cousin but was cut in half. Kel watched as the centaurs broke every bone in Dom's body until he was as limp as a fish bone. Dom screamed in pain each time, which tore Kel apart. Raoul and Buri were used as swords and whacked against each other until they no longer moved. Lalasa was mounted by the lead centaur and Kel watched as her maid screamed for help. The centaur grew tried of her and culled her. Kel hadn't been able to do anything. She had watched as each of her friends had died right in front of her eyes. She stumbled back and fell down on the grass as one of the centaurs noticed her. He came over her and reared up on his hind legs and came down.

Kel sat up gasping and sweating.

It was just a dream she told herself.

But she couldn't get the vivid images of her friends' mangled bodies lying in a heap in the clearing.

She threw the blankets off her and went to the basin. She splashed cold water onto her face. Kel knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising. Kel looked down and saw three men gathered there. Two were on horses and the other was on foot. What's going on there she wondered. Kel was about to call out her window when the two horse men galloped out of the grounds.

The one on foot watched as they disappeared out of sight and retreated. She shrugged and returned to her rooms.

* * *

Days flew past Kel.

She did everything she knew to try keep her thoughts from the Masbolle brothers.

Kel found out that Dom was missing too. Raoul who was in on the secret told her he had been called home suddenly. Kel could almost tell her ex-knight master was lying but didn't press the matter. Preparations for her wedding also kept Kel busy. Half her days were spent in Lalasa shop being draped in fabric with Yuki commenting on each one and the other half were spent deciding on what flowers to have and food. Kel couldn't cope.

She just agreed with what Yuki said. She still thought about Dom much more than she should. Kel was worried about Nathan. No one had heard from him for a long time. She didn't know what to do about the two of them.

* * *

**Please review. Coming to the end soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So possibly the last chapter apart from the epilogue**

* * *

Dom was having a fantastic time at Pirate's Swoop.

George made sure his guest had everything he needed and tried to keep his mind off the reason he was here.

When Alanna came home Dom tried to get away from the pair as much as possible.

It just reminded him of Kel and Nathan. He still hadn't figured out what to do about the love of his life and his brother.

He was surprised when Neal sent him the wedding invitation from Nathan asking for his brother to be his best man. Of course he would be there for his brother but it meant watching Kel marry someone apart from him. Dom made a plan with George to arrive back at Corus the day before the wedding to ensure that he had the smallest amount of time to run into Kel as possible. Neal would make sure that Yuki kept Kel occupied with the preparations so she would have no time to find Dom.

Everything would work out wonderful; if it all went to plan.

* * *

Kel was in the stables just chatting with Hoshi and Peachblossom when Nathan came home. His clothes were worn from travelling but other than that he was in once piece.

"Nathan!" She cried and threw her arms around him. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and was distracted by his lips knocking the breathe out of her.

"Kel it's been far too long. I missed you." He told her.

"I was worried about you Nathan. I'm glad you're in one piece." She told him the truth. She had been very worried.

"Come on by bride to be. Lets go get some food." Kel agreed pushing her thoughts about the wedding away. She would deal with it later.

* * *

Kel woke early the day of her wedding. She had a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't name. There was a knock at the door despite the early hour.

"Who is it?" Kel croaked with a voice that was only waking up.

"It's me." Yuki said walking into her room followed by Alanna, Thayet and Lalasa. "Time to get you ready for your big day." The women set down their bags and began unpacking their things that would transform Kel into the wonderful bride in white.

Kel groaned and lay back down on her bed. "But the wedding is not until this afternoon."

"I know. But we've got you a special bath with oils and mineral that I organised just for you." Alanna said pulling Kel's blankets off her and pushing her towards the door. Kel just sighed and allowed her friends to dote on her. She behaved wonderfully and soon it was time to get changed.

* * *

Kel looked amazing. Her white gown fitted her shape perfectly. It clung to all her right places and hid her flaws. Her hair was piled onto of her head and ringlets cascaded down her shoulders. Kel let Yuki apply a small amount of face paint and in no time Kel was ready.

"I'm nervous." She whispered to Yuki who led her towards the chapel. Alanna, Thayet and Lalasa were already there.

"Don't worry Kel. You'll be fine. I was you. Beside you've faced armies and immortals. This is a walk in the path for you." Yuki gripped her friends arm. Kel just nodded.

Yuki kissed her cheek and walked into the chapel leaving Kel alone with her thoughts.

Kel heard her cue and walked into the chapel.

Looking at the front she saw Nathan standing there looking beautiful and next to Nathan Kel gasped as she saw Dom standing in a matching outfit to his brothers.

He looked more beautiful and more handsome than his brother.

Kel felt her heart give a tug. She finally realised she was making a huge mistake. She couldn't marry Nathan. She just couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She said and ran from the chapel back to her rooms. She sat down hard on her bed not caring about her dress. Not long after Alanna and Yuki came in.

"What in the Goddess's name are you doing Kel?" Alanna asked striding into the room.

"I can't marry Nathan. I just can't. Can you get him for me please? I need to talk to him." Kel said her voice even despite her racing heart.

Alanna threw her hands up in frustration and left to get Nathan. Kel looked at Yuki wondering what her long time friend was thinking.

"I don't now the reason for this decision but I know you will do the right thing." Kel watched as Yuki left the room.

Nathan came in puffing. He had run from the chapel.

"Kel what's wrong?" He asked catching his breath.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I can't marry you. You need someone better." There she had said it.

Nathan looked confused. "But Kel, I want to marry you."

"No Nathan, you barely know me. I'm sorry but I don't love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't marry you. It would be wrong of me to do that to you."

Nathan looked at Kel for a long time. He realised she was right. Kel wasn't the right girl for him and to be honest he just asked her because his mother was bugging him.

"If that's what you want."

Kel nodded. "I'm sorry Nathan but it is for the best." Nathan said nothing but left Kel's room. Kel got out of her dress without any help. She hung it up and washed her face.

"I need to get away." She said to her reflection in the mirror. "I need space to think." She began packing her bags with anything that she could fit. More stuff than she would usually take on a trip but not everything. She waited until sunset to set out. While everyone was at dinner Kel made her way to the stables and mounted Hoshi.

"I'm sorry Peachblossom but I can't take you. Get Daine to ride you or someone even Tobe." Kel galloped out of the stables her only thoughts of finding someplace where she could hide and be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**next is the epilogue i think. Please review**


	14. Epilogue

**Short Epilogue but hope you like**

* * *

Kel travelled far and wide.

The whole palace was in a state.

No one knew where the Lady Knight had gone.

George was the only one who traced her steps. He sent spies to keep an eye on her but told no one not even Alanna.

Dom was a mess when Kel left. He blamed himself for her disappearance. He trained harder and longer than anyone had ever done.

Anything to keep his mind off Kel.

* * *

He was rubbing his horse down when he heard the sound of hooves on the cobbled floor. He watched this stranger lead his horse to Hoshi's empty stall. Dom was about to call out to the strange but stopped himself. He noticed the weapon attached to the saddle. It was not of Tortal origin but came from the Yamani Islands. He knew only one person who carried the glaive at all time.

"Kel?" He asked quietly afraid he was imagining things. She had been gone for so long to was strange to think she was actually home.

Kel turned to face Dom. "Hey Dom." Dom ran to embrace his old friend.

"Kel I can't believe you're home. Where the hell have you been? We were all so worried."

"I went away. I had to think." She said looking down. His blue eyes still made her stomach do strange things.

"For six months?" He asked in astonishment.

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters." She watched him nod his blue eyes twinkling with delight. "Dom I…" Kel didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Dom's lips caught her own with a sweet kiss. Soft and gently first then with more passion.

"Kel I missed you so much." Dom whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too Dom" she replied glad he was holding her up.

"Also Kel I think I may be in love with you." Dom pulled back to look into beautiful hazel eyes.

"That's fine by me." Dom grinned and kissed Kel again. "Come on. Everyone will be dying to see you. And after that you can relax in your room with me attending to your every wish."

Kel laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

Together they walked up to the palace. Dom was happy Kel was home. Kel was happy to be home.

* * *

That night Kel lay in her room in Dom's arms.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life." Kel's comment caught Dom by surprise. He stroked her hair thinking that nothing could get any better.

"Haven't we all."

"Oh be quiet Dom. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but I've also made some good choices as well. Being with you is a start. I know not everyone finds their prince but I'm glad I've found mine."

Dom laughed at being called a prince. "Well you're my knight in shining armour then. You took your time didn't you? Mithros knows the whole city would do anything for you, and so would I. Kel I love you more than the world." Kel turned to face Dom trying to ignore his perfect bare chest. There was no lie in his clear blue eyes.

"I love you too Dom. I have for a very long time." Lips crushed against Kel's as she thought about the best choice she had made in her whole life. The world had been waiting for them. Things were only going to get better.

THE END

* * *

**So what did you think? You like? Might write another one who knows.**

**Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed my story it meant so much to me.**

**XxX**


End file.
